Summer Love
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Due to a sickly Englishmen, a douchebag Frenchmen, and his boss, a certain American has to spend his whole summer with a Russian, on a beach, in California. How will things play out for the two nations? Read and Find out *YAOI*R&R PLZ!
1. Frog!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Summer Love**

"Oh honhonhonhon…My poor England is sick once again."

France sat on the edge of England's bed and smiled deviously.

"F-Frog."

England coughed a little, as he tried to get up to kick France out.

"Oh ma chère, save your energy! You can kick me out when you're all better."

Arthur grumbled a few curses as Francis pushed him down onto the bed.

"Sleep Arthur, I'll take care of you."

As Arthur began to slip in and out of sleep, trying to fight it so he wouldn't be molested in his weakened state; France notices something. He looks at a note and plane ticket for America sticking out of an envelope on the Brit's nightstand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems little Amérique wont have anyone to accompany him all summer long…..OH-Honhonhonhon!"

A ghastly idea formed in the Frenchman's head.

_~I'll just give this to someone else! Someone Alfred would just love to be with all summer long!~_

France's laughter continued steadily in his head and out loud, as he gets a plane ticket from a very cold country to America. Then finds an envelope, slips the note and ticket inside, and writes an address on the front.

"Be back soon mon amour, just have to make a quick stop at the post office."

He hurried out of the room knowing that Brittan hadn't heard a word he said, for he had fallen asleep.

* * *

A few days later a trembling Lithuanian picked up the mornings mail and shuffled through it. It was just the usual junk mail, a letter from Mr. Russia's boss, and a letter from Mr. America.

"Oh my…"

Lithuania quickly went to Russia's room and saw that the fearful country was awake.

"What is it Toris." He grumbled annoyed by the sudden bang of his door slamming against the wall.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry I didn't t-think I opened it w-with that much f-force."

"What is it Toris?!"

Ivan wasn't always a morning person.

"O-Oh Mr. R-Russia, Sir. You, you got mail from M-Mr. America."

Instantly Russia's groggy, irritated mood lightened up.

"Oh?"

Lithuania handed him his mail, and opened up the letter.

_-Hey dude I've got nothing to do all summer long, and my boss isn't ridin up my ass with a lot of work so wanna come over, and hang on the beach with me?! I know you'll say yes, so I booked us for California! I'll see ya at my place in NYC when your flight's in!_

_Sincerely your Hero,_

_America Jones_

_P.S. Don't for get a swimsuit!- _

Ivan looked at the note at least 10 more times then found a plane ticket to America inside the envelope.

"Toris. Get my things together, I'm going to America for awhile."

Lithuania quickly gave a nod and began doing as instructed.

_~I'm actually going to see my sunflower….~_

* * *

**Translations:**

ma chère- my dear

Amérique- America

mon amour- my love

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to go!*R&R**


	2. The Day! The Day! The Day?

"Oh man! Oh man, oh man! Today's the day!"

America hopped down from his 4th to the last stair, and smiled happily.

"Today's the day for summer vacation! Tony's at the other house in New Mexico, all taken care of! Work's finished! Just me and England chillin like bros, in the sand!"

He put a fist in the air as he walked into his kitchen. He made himself a quick bowl of Cap'n Crunch, and plopped himself up on his counter top in his Batman boxer briefs.

As he munched away he didn't hear his front door click open, or the sound of heavy footsteps. He didn't look up from his bowl, until he had a feeling that someone was looking at him. His eyes came to see someone in his kitchen door way. He swallowed his cereal before saying:

"Dude! What are you doing here?! How the hell did you get in?!"

"Good morning Amerika. I'm here for the trip, da?" said Russia. Completely ignoring his questions.

Instantly America hopped off the counter and put his cereal down, but not before taking one last spoonful into his mouth.

"W-What do you mean Ivan?"

Russia and America have gotten on much better terms since this one time their bosses got fed up with their behavior, and had them stay together for a month in Russia. They still had underlining hate in their conversations, but they got along for the most part.

"The trip to California, Fredka." Russia rummaged through his coat pockets, and presented a wrinkled envelope. "I got your letter."

Alfred opened it up, and saw that this letter was what he had supposedly sent out to England. He wide-eyed and looked up at Russia then the letter. He opened his mouth to say "No way in hell did I do that!", but his phone rang. He went over to his toaster, were an outlet was, and unplugged his phone from the charger. He noticed it was his boss. At the same time he shivered, as he felt violet eyes watching him.

_~Nice going Alfred. The day you only wear boxers and no shirt.~_

"Yello. United States of America the awesome speaking!"

"_Hello Alfred, what have I told you about answering the phone like that."_

"I know, I know. So what's up, more work?"

"_Actually no. I was calling to congratulate you, and tell you how proud I am that you invited Russia to spend the summer with you with out being forced! Russia's boss called me earlier about it, and we're glad to see you guys getting along."_

America's jaw drops, and Ivan just watches him from afar.

"B-But that, that was-"

"_Come now, don't be shy about it! Be proud, you're finally maturing Alfred. Well, I hope you two have a nice summer! Oh, and Alfred, don't mess this up!"_

With that there was a click, and Alfred stared at his phone. Ivan titled his head wondering what could have happened that America would look so dumbfounded.

"Fredka, is everything okay?"

He looked at Ivan then sighed.

"Uugh! This is not happening!"

The Russian looked at him curiously, then backed up a little startled, as Alfred got in his face.

"You weren't suppose to be here! It was suppose to be me and England all summer long! Damn!"

Ivan stood stunned for a while then let the words sink in.

"Oh. Well then…I'll just go, da?" Ivan picks up his bags and looks back at Alfred as he starts to leave. "Unless you'd like me stay?"

Ivan really was looking forward to spending time with Alfred, and hopefully make him his lover by the end of the trip too. For so long he's wanted to have him, his bright sunny smile, and cute face; his sunflower. Ivan gave an innocent hurt look towards America.

"Don't go. Just, just wait here for a sec."

Ivan blinked, surprised by Alfred's actions and stayed. He was surprised that this simple pleading trick was all he needed to make Alfred let him stay. He really wasn't going to leave silently with out trying to force his way on this trip. He was prepared for this. That's why he had assurance that when he called his boss about the trip; he'd call America's boss about it. Alfred had left the room and dialed a number on his cell, once he was out of ear shot of the Russian.

"_Bonjour mon amour. How are you?"_

"Francis? Were the hell is Arthur?!"

"_Oh poor Angleterre is sick with another cold."_

America felt a little crestfallen and angry as he heard this.

"What? But the trip…"

"_Oui, I'm sorry, but hey you have Russia coming to fill his place!"_

Instantly Alfred flushed red in anger. He wanted to just reach through the phone, and strangle the man on the other end.

"What?! So it was you who sent him!"

"_Whoops, sorry! Looks like the cat is out of the bag! Ohonhonhonhon."_

"You limey bastard!" he hissed bitterly.

"_Oh please Alfred, I think it will be fun! You and Ivan, on a beach, drinking smoothies! And when the sun goes down the two of you lean in and ki-"_

"Shut up!" Alfred is blushing like mad with embarrassment; the imagery that France provided burned into his brain. "Stupid France, you're such a douche!"

"_Ohonhonhonhon, but a douche who has set love in motion for my lovely Alfred."_

"God, stop talking! Whatever, I'm still going to have a great summer, even if it's with Ivan! Its gonna be awesome!"

With that he hangs up on the irritating Frenchmen, and walks back to the kitchen. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the Russian in his kitchen.

"Well...how about you just chill down here, and I'll get dressed. Then we'll head out for the plane."

Ivan was a little taken aback by this.

"Da. Alfred, are you sure you-"

Ivan was cut off by Alfred and was pleased by it.

"Of course I am! We're going to have the best damn summer ever! I bet you haven't even been to a hot sexy beach on my turf!"

"Da, but-"

"No buts! This is going to be a damn awesome time in Callie!"

Ivan was going to California.

* * *

**Translations:**

Bonjour mon amour- Hello my love

Angleterre- England

***Still more to come! Hoped you liked it! Reviews welcomed!***


	3. California!

"Oh man my back is killing me!"

Alfred stretched out as he and Ivan had just got off the plane, and was now resting in the air-conditioned lobby of the airport.

"Da, my neck is a little sore, but at least it's finally over."

The plane ride wasn't all that great even if it was first class, screaming kids can still be heard. Alfred laughed a little and twisted from side to side, before looking at his friend.

"True dat! Ya know, I think this really is going to be more fun with you instead of Arthur."

Ivan quirked an eyebrow, as Alfred picked up his bags.

"Arthur would have been a stick in the mud the whole time, but you haven't really been around America except D.C. and New York. So this is going to be interesting."

_~He actually wants me here?~_

"I'm happy to hear that, подсолнечник."

Alfred instantly has a little color come to his cheeks at hearing the nickname.

"Y-You're really going to keep calling me that?"

Russia gave his usual innocent, but creepy smile, and titled his head.

"Da, it fits you perfectly, plus you call me my nickname too."

Alfred just snarls in annoyance. He glanced at his watch noting that it was almost 2, before huffing out:

"Whatever Vanya. Let's go get a taxi, and get to the hotel."

The two walked out of the airport amazed at how hot it was, especially Ivan. Then they hailed down a cab, and sped off to the Santa Cruz, Californian shore.

**.*.*.**

Once the taxi drops them off in front of a fantastically huge, and beautiful building, they get their things and go inside.

"Alfred F. Jones, checking in."

As America dealt with check-in; Russia looked around and loved how everything had a relaxing vibe to everything, and looked extremely elegant. He sighed as he looked back at Alfred, who had just gotten their room key.

_~Such a beautiful country, for a beautiful sunflower.~_

"Come on big guy. We're going to the top!"

Ivan nods his head and follows America to the elevators. Once they get out they find their room and open it. A/C greeted them as they took in the blues and whites, and pops of tasteful colors decorating the room. Huge panoramic windows gave the room all the light it needed. A balcony door was slightly ajar to let in the fresh ocean air, that came in as a gentle breeze. Everything looked expensive and extremely relaxing. It had an open floor plan that made everything flow smoothly, a kitchenette off to the side, plush looking furniture around a rather slightly above average flat screen, and a coffee table between them. Plants dotted the room nicely, and everything just came together perfectly. Alfred felt like collapsing onto the soft carpet, and just sleeping the rest of the day away. Ivan felt like spending the rest of the day on the balcony with Alfred in his lap, as they would watch the ocean roll into the beach.

"Well come on, let's get our stuff put away, and then we can chill for a bit."

"Da."

Alfred walks in and opens up a door in the suite, and throws his things in. He then goes to another door across from him and opens it.

"Here you go Vanya, you're new home for the summer! Pretty sweet right?"

Ivan put his things down as he looked at the room. It looked and flowed like the rest of the suite, with blues and whites, and pops of crisp colors. It was truly a breath of fresh air coming out here with Alfred. He sighed and gave a soft smile.

"Da, it's quite beautiful here."

"Yup, now I'm gonna go pass out in my room, and you can do whatever, but once I get up we are going to par-tayy!"

Russia giggled and shook his head. As Alfred began to leave he said:

"No sleep well kiss, Fredka?"

Alfred blushed furiously, imagining the act in his head, then shook it. Scolding his brain for making up such a thing.

"N-No, you creep!"

Russia pouted, and then his door was slammed shut as Alfred left.

"So cute to tease, but I meant it Alfred."

Ivan sighed, and set about getting himself situated in the room.

**.*.*.**

Alfred flopped on to his bed, his face still tinted red.

"Russia is such a creep, asking for something like that!"

He pouted into his pillow as he played the "sleep well kiss" scenario in his head over and over. He shook his head trying his best to ignore it, but to no avail. He grunted in frustration, and took off his glasses before shoving his head deeper into the pillow.

_~Why do uncool stuff always have to happen to me?~_

He tried once again to block out the unwanted imagery, before finally sleeping into a not so peaceful sleep.

"Stupid Ivan…"

* * *

**Translations: **

da- yes

подсолнечник- sunflower

***Still more to come! Reviews welcomed!***


	4. Fish Taco?

_~"Oh! F-Fuck Ivan!" His body withered and arched as he felt a thick, long, cock pound into him. He felt so hot, like he was being suffocated, or was melting. "Fredka!" His lips were locked with the other above him, moaning as he neared completion. "Mmph Ivan!"~_

"IVAN!"

America bolted up right blushing, panting, and a little sweaty. He jumped, and gave a shriek, a manly one mind you, as an ash blond Russian busted through his door.

"Alfred are you okay?!"

Russia looked at America seeing him bundled up in his blankets and blushing.

"What the fuck Russia! Get out!"

"But you screamed my name. Are you not in trouble?"

Ivan looked at Alfred curiously, eyeing him intensely. Alfred pulled the blankets closer to his body, as he felt the older nation's stare.

"Well, I'm not! Now go away creep!"

He kept his eyes down as he tried to make sure Ivan couldn't see any part of him, which resulted in a smirk forming on the Russian's lips. Russia nodded, and began to leave the room uttering something in Russian that America didn't pick up on.

_"Такая непослушная подсолнечника."_

America snarled at him, and yelled at him to move his ass faster. Ivan giggled as he closed the door behind him.

"Fucking creep."

Alfred got up and went to his bathroom, still blushing a deep red that went from his neck to his ears. His mind was reeling with unwanted thoughts.

"Oh god I…I can't believe I…No, damn it, god I-Ooooohhhmmmm…"

Alfred could feel his cock twitch in his pants. He had woken up before he could finish, and now he really had proof that his horrid dream took place. He looked at himself in the mirror above the cream colored sink.

"Fuck you Russia! Get out of my head!"

He groaned, and started up the shower. He stripped his sweaty clothes, and as he did so he looked around; trying to occupy his mind of something other than the dream, and his swollen manhood. The bathroom was a warm contrast to the rest of the building. It had a rocky kind of tile covering its walls, a Jacuzzi like tub, with a brass shower head, all covered by a glass shower door. The floor was white tile, and the toilet was catty-corner in a way from the sink. He pulled himself from his thoughts, once he was fully naked and stepped in. He let the water run over him as he felt his skin prickle with the warm droplets, as well as the throb of his cock, once it too touched the water.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He reached down and gripped his length squeezing it roughly, and thumbing his slit.

"A-Ah…"

He leaned back against the shower wall, and continued to stroke himself. He put his other hand on his nipple and tweaked it, as he began to rock his hips into his hand.

"Oooo-mmm, I-Ivan."

He slowly begins to slide down the wall, and sits in the tub, a little slumped against the tub's back. The water hitting him more with his legs open, and back arched against the cream colored porcelain. He moved his hand from his nipple to his hole, then froze.

"N-No! I'm not, not going that far! I'd never be b-bottom…but he has such a…"

He groaned as his cock pulsed in his hand, and he felt his hole twitch against the pad of his finger.

"Fuck it."

He wiggled his finger into his hole and gasped. He lolled his head to the side, as he fucked himself with his finger. He quickly added a second, then a third, groaning in pleasure and slight pain; stroking his cock faster.

"AAhhhh! S-Shit Ivan!"

Alfred convulsed, and shivered as his cum finally spilled onto his hand, and his abdomen. His body went slake against the tub side, his breathing was harsh and shallow.

"Fuck. There's no way in hell this, this is going to happen again. Or at least not to a wet dream about Russia."

He looked at his cum covered hand, then put it in the water washing away the evidence.

"Fuck my life."

**.*.*.**

Once out of his emotional shower, he threw on a plain shirt and shorts. He noted the time ~_6pm~, _before walking out of his room. He soon realized it was really quiet, and knocked on Russia's door.

"Dude, are you in there?"

He opens the door after a while of silence, and sees it's empty. No body occupied the king sized bed, or the bathroom. He walked out, closing the door behind him, and walked out to the living room. He spotted the balcony door open all the way, and walked up to the door way to see Ivan in an intricate iron lawn chair reading in the evening sunlight.

"What cha doing Ivan?"

The Russian turned his head to the side to see the American behind him. He smiled as usual, and turned back to his book.

"Хорошо подсолнечника вечером. I see you are better, da?"

America had a light pink dust his face, and glared at the back of Russia's head.

"Shut up Vanya."

He walked over, and slid into the other matching lawn chair that was separated from Ivan's by a small iron coffee table, that matched as well. He sighed as he looked out at the colorful evening sky. Ivan watched him as a breeze rolled in rustling their hair, Alfred looked absolutely irresistible.

"Are you going to stare at me for the rest of the day?"

Russia blinked, not noticing that America had turned his head to look at him. He shook his head, and went back to his book.

"Nyet, I just enjoy seeing you, you're so cute in this lighting."

"You know, saying things like that wont make you any less creepy." America had a light pink to his cheeks, as he looked at the ocean view. "So what do you wanna do?"

The older nation closed his book, and set it on his chest.

"Hm, eating sounds good, da?"

Alfred rubbed his neck, and hummed at the thought of food. Which in turn made his stomach growl at him. Ivan giggled as he heard this, and Alfred just tried ignored his irritating laugh.

"Shut it, but yeah that sounds good. Well then, let's get going. I know a place not too far from here."

Ivan turned his head to look at the young country.

"It better not be fast food."

The honey blond got up, and stretched before answering.

"Psh. It's not, but it could be if I wanted it too!"

Ivan glared at him as he got up, and Alfred glared back.

"Let's go, Russia."

"Fine, Amerika."

**.*.*.**

The two headed to their rooms, and got dressed for the outing. Once out, they surveyed each other. Ivan was wearing black jeans that hugged him in all the right ways, a blue short sleeve shirt with one broad white stripe across his chest, his scarf still hugging his neck, and a pair of black Addis. Alfred had on a black short sleeve U.S. Polo crew neck shirt, with a large white logo on his chest, gray skinny jeans, and black converse.

"You dress like teenager," said Ivan smiling.

"You dress like unemployed middle aged man," said Alfred, mocking Ivan's accent.

Alfred smirked and turned away, heading for the door.

"Ouch, that hurt Fredka."

Ivan watched as Alfred went to the door, loving the view.

"Ha, whatever; and stop undressing me with your eyes! Damn creep!"

Ivan giggled and followed him out the suite.

"But it's so much fun Fredka!"

**.*.*.**

America led the older country to a local restaurant. That is after being lost for almost an hour. It wasn't crowded much, most of the people there where teens, or young adults, but it was a nice dinner. They sat in a booth next to a window, and thanked the waitress for the menus. Alfred was looking out the window, until he heard Ivan's voice.

"It took longer to get here, than I expected, Alfred."

America glared at the Russian across from him, then picked up his menu. Effectively blocking his view of his smiling face.

"Shut up! You're such a douche sometimes."

Ivan giggled, and looked at his menu. He looked it over a little surprised to not see a lot of fried, or greasy, or anything with the word 'fat' in its title on the menu.

"Hey if you haven't decided yet, you should try the fish tacos. You'd like it, promise! I'm getting one myself, along with a burger."

Ivan looked at him confused. Never has he heard the words fish and taco used together like that.

"Fish taco?"

Ivan looked for it on the menu, and saw the picture. It looked pretty good to be honest, but still weird. He decided why not, and nodded at Alfred. The American then called for the waitress.

They spent the rest of the evening in the booth eating, and chatting lightly. Even though it was mostly America who talked.

**.*.*.**

"Man that was awesome."

"Da, it was surprisingly good."

The star spangled nation looks at the cold nation smiling, as they walked along a side walk passing the beach.

"So you wanna go some where else, or head back?"

Ivan looked around as he thought for a moment, but then stopped and grabbed Alfred's hand.

"Hey dude that hurt!"

Alfred pulls his hand away and looks at Ivan, then in the direction he was looking. America saw the sun setting on the ocean horizon, and looked out the corner of his eye to see Ivan smiling softly at it. He looked back, and smiled too. He was completely oblivious to the hand that had sneakily laced their fingers with his own.

"Так красиво."

Alfred blushes, and looks up at the Russian.

"Weirdo."

Ivan gave an innocent smile, and sighed. As they stood enjoying the few waning rays of the sun setting, a group of annoying teens passed by. Ruining their peace with loud chatter, curses, laughter, and a single word.

"Fags!" said a boy in a blue and white stripped wife beater. "Nice one du, dude!" "You're goooood!" said another boy, then a girl. "I know rrriiigghht! Gaydar is priceless!" The other teens in the group laughed.

Alfred tensed as he heard them, his chest tightening, and could fell a hand squeeze his. He hadn't noticed that Ivan was holding his hand, until then. He felt Ivan turn, and looked up to see him open his mouth to say something, but he quickly intervened.

"Let's just go back, it's nothing to get worked up over. Besides we're not even together."

The tight grip on America's hand lessened, and the Russian looked at the young nation. He could see shame and hurt written on his face.

"Ingrates. I thought homosexuals were accepted here."

Ivan asked this as America pulled on his arm. Making him move forward, continuing their walk, now to the hotel. America didn't look Ivan in the eye.

"Yeah marriage is in some of my states, like here. But some people are still not on board with it. Plus they're just teenagers, and probably drunk by the sound of it."

"Still…"

America flushed a little red from embarrassment, and kept walking. Letting go of Ivan's hand; which was a little reluctant in letting go, and walked ahead.

* * *

**Translations:**

Такая непослушная подсолнечника.- Such a naughty sunflower.

Хорошо подсолнечника вечером - Good evening sunflower.

Nyet - No

Так красиво. - So beautiful.

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to go!*Reviews welcomed!*Next chap is going to be fun in the sun!***


	5. Swimming Lessons

"Доброе утро мои подсолнечника! "

The honey blond sunflower groggily opened his blue eyes to be met by violet ones.

"The hell!?" He jumped up, and scooted back into the bed. His heart racing from the sudden scare. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Wake up call, da?"

Ivan gave his usual childish smile, and Alfred gave the usual glare, but then started to laugh mildly.

"That's...that's the hotel's job stupid."

Russia titled his head not caring for the 'stupid' comment, and watched America sit up on the bed.

"Well I was going to kiss you to wake you, but I think I shall save it for later, da?"

America looked at the cold nation on his bed owlishly.

"How 'bout no."

He then tried to shove him off the bed, but the Russian wouldn't budge. He soon gave up, and wiped his eyes. He blinked a few times, then looked around for a while, until Ivan presented what he was looking for.

"Thanks, Vanya."

He placed Texas on his face, and smiled once his vision improved.

"So, breakfast?"

Ivan gave a nod in agreement, and Alfred reached over to pick up the hotel phone. He dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"Room service, how may I help you?"

The two Superpowers spent the next 10 minuets ordering breakfast. Alfred ordered most of it though. Soon it was brought up, and they enjoyed their meal out on the balcony in their pjs. Alfred in boxers, and a plain short sleeve tee. Ivan had on the same, but had the decency to put on pajama pants. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the ocean roll and pull at the beach below.

Once breakfast was finished, and their plates taken care of, they sighed in content.

"Food is so amazing."

The honey blond country rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. Ivan watched him enjoy his food pregnancy, and giggled. Alfred smiled, but then remembered what had happened the night before.

"Mmm…Hey, I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday. I, uh-"

"It's not your fault. Like you said, we are not together, da?"

Alfred inwardly winced at hearing his words thrown back at him. It made his chest tighten, and he didn't like it. He quickly tried to brush it off, and plastered a sunny expression on his face.

"Yeah…So to the beach today?"

Ivan looked out to the shore and nodded. Alfred jumped up in excitement, and shouted:

"Yeah! To the beach my man!"

Ivan jumped a little, caught off guard by America's out burst. It killed the peace, and relative quiet he was enjoying so much. He sighed, and giggled as he thought about what the other had said.

"Awe, мой подсолнечника has claimed me!" he cooed.

Alfred snapped his head over to Russia with a menacing glare.

"T-That's not what I meant! And you damn well know it!"

He stormed off the balcony, and into his room. Shouting something about getting ready, and a few insults were tossed in. Ivan got up from his chair, and smiled as he played America's words over in his head.

"Da, but soon you will mean it."

He walked inside going to his room as well. He grabbed one of his bags, and began putting together a bag for the beach. It's contents a book, trunks, towel, sun block, and a bottle of water. He also changed into a pair of gray plaid shorts, and a red shirt that hugged him nicely, with some type of design on the chest pocket. He still had on his scarf. He looked himself over in the mirror. He admires how well he can pull off the shorts, and opens his door. Alfred stood in the hall in dark gray cargo shorts, and a stripped slim fit tee, while also holding a beach bag.

"Dude, you sure you want to wear that scarf? You'll, like die of a heat stroke, or something."

"Awe, you actually care about my health, so cute." Alfred was about to say a heated insult, but Ivan continued to talk. "Ah, nyet, I will wear it until I actually get in the water. That is if I do."

Ivan moved past the other country and opened the door, ushering him out to head to the beach. As he did so Alfred had a thought pop into his head after hearing Russia's response. America had a sly grin come over his face, as they neared the hotel doors.

"Can you even swim?" asked America as he stepped outside the hotel.

Russia looked at him from the corner of his eye, but kept walking.

"You can't, can you?!"

Russia actually had a faint pink come to his face.

"You can't! Oh my-man Ivan, that's sad!"

"S-Shut up you annoying excuses for a country! I never had the need to swim in Russia, so I never learned."

America was dieing from laughter as they crossed a street, and headed for some stairs that led down to the beach.

"So irritating."

"Aw-awe, don't be like that."

Alfred slapped a hand on Russia's back a little too hard, and quickly ran off to claim a nice spot for them to set up at. Nobody was really around this early, but it just made it easier to find a spot. He stabbed an umbrella into the sand, and grabbed the two lawn chairs that he had ran off to rent along with the umbrella, as Ivan casually walked over to him. He placed the chairs under the umbrella, and looked at Russia.

"I could teach you if you wanted. Swimming's not that hard to teach."

The Russian smiled at the American as he heard this, and watched him place their towels on the chairs.

"I don't know, I'll probably drown if you try to teach me."

The young Superpower looked at him, glaring intensely.

"Shut up! You'll drown with out begin taught anyway, you lame-ass!"

Alfred picked up his bag, and started to walk off. He then turned and huffed out:

"Come on! We're gonna change, and I'm going to teach you whether you like it or not!"

Russia reluctantly followed the honey blond, but at a slow pace. Soon America got fed up with it, and grabbed Russia's hand. Pulling him to the bathrooms to change.

The two changed and stepped out, Alfred marveled at how buff Ivan was, and how pale he was.

"Dude are you, like a vampire, because your white as hell!"

Ivan snapped his head to look at the American. His sun-kissed skin showing beautifully over his muscular body. He instantly had the urge to pounce on him.

"Well, I do not go out much, and Russia isn't always sunny you know. Plus when I do go out, I'm not completely naked like you."

"I'm not completely naked!" Alfred huffed. "I wear pants when I'm out! Whatever let's go to the water!"

Once they leave the area, they dump their bags at their spot, and America runs for the water. Ivan on the other hand slid into his chair, and pulled out his book. It took America a good 5 minuets to figure out Russia hadn't followed him into the water.

"Yo, asshole! Put the book down, and come on!"

Ivan looked over his book, and sighed heavily.

"Alfred I do not-"

"Shut up, and come on!"

Alfred ripped the book out of the other nation's hands, and tossed it in the sand. He grabbed his arm, and literally dragged the tall country to the water's edge.

"Okay, now don't let go, or else your swim-less ass is gonna drown."

Ivan glared at the country, as he tugged him into the water.

"It-it's not all that w-warm!" The cool water sent a shiver up Russia's spine, as he got in deeper.

"You'll get used to it."

They went deep enough to were the water was at their waists. Alfred let go, and looked at the Russian; his back turned to the ocean just as a wave crashed into him. It pushed him forward, and Ivan quickly grabbed him, and stood his ground against it.

"You okay Alfred?"

America looked up too see Ivan looking unbelievably sexy. His hair stuck to his face, water glistening on his chest, and the sun just seemed to make him look like a fucking supermodel. He blushed as this went through his head, and looked into Russia's deep purple eyes. Ivan smirked and leaned down to his ear.

"Are you okay подсолнечника?"

Instantly Alfred backed up, and looked at the water. His back facing the pale country.

"Y-yeah! I was just surprised is all!" He laughs awkwardly. "Now, let's swim!"

Ivan smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Do I have to?"

Alfred blushed, then slinked out of his hold going underwater, and swimming away. Ivan frowned, and just stood helpless.

_~Damn, if only I could swim…We could do that, um underwater make out session that I saw one time online. ~_

He giggled to himself, then felt something push him. He fell into the water face first, and laid there like a dead man floating. He then rolled over, and looked at the blond above him, who had pushed him. He could even hear his laughter under the shallow water. He frowned, and shot his hand out of the water. He dragged Alfred under, down on top of him, and kissed him to get air. Alfred blushed, and was stiff against him. After his little seconds of shock he actually kissed back to Ivan's surprise. They soon couldn't take it anymore, they broke the kiss, and got up. Standing up, and gasping for much needed air.

"Alfred, you…you are more of an idiot than I thought!"

"F-Fuck you! And...And what's with that kiss, you creep!?"

Alfred was staring at him intently, and Ivan glared back.

"I needed air, plus you seemed to enjoy it."

Alfred flushed red.

"Fuck you!"

At that moment a huge wave came rolling right into them and shoved them underwater again. Ivan moved a little wildly, as he felt himself submerge, and his eyes darted around him trying to locate America. He soon found him arched in the wave. He quickly moved, swimming on instinct, towards the blond. He reached out and grabbed him, pulling him tightly to his chest. He then stopped fighting the wave, and let it carrying him to shore. He trudged out, carrying the American in his arms. He laid him down on the beach, and crouched over him.

"Alfred?!"

Russia put his ear to his chest, and then started doing CPR. He stopped after awhile, and slapped him.

"Amerika!"

Nothing happened, he did CPR again, and then America started coughing up the salt water into his mouth. He pulled back, and coughed too.

"Ah man, fuck."

Alfred sat up; instantly Russia smashed their lips together, and held him in a tight hug. America's mind went reeling in confusion, and other mixed emotions like fear, hate, hope, and..._love_? Once they pulled apart Ivan smiled and said:

"I know how to swim now."

* * *

**Translations**:

Доброе утро мои подсолнечника! - Good morning my sunflower!

мой подсолнечника - my sunflower

nyet - no

подсолнечник - sunflower

***Just to let everyone know, I've never been to a beach, or outside of my lovely state IN, so if things seem wrong...I'm sorry! Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews welcome!***


	6. Wake Up Kiss

Back at the hotel it's 3am, and the two countries who occupied it had just collapsed on to the couch in exhaustion and slightly drunken state.

"Man it's, like…3am. How'd we stay out so long?"

America rolled over; rolling off the couch, and onto the floor below. Ivan smiled and did the same. Getting an "Oof!" from the American below him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding him closely to his body.

"Well, we went to the beach, went out to eat, walked around the city, ate again, then went to a multitude of bars that I found completely annoying, frustrating, and exhausting."

Alfred tried to squirm out of Russia's hold, but failed. He was too tired, and a little tipsy from their nightly adventures. He sighed and tired to squirm again, but just gave up when Russia tightened his grip. Ivan nuzzled Alfred's hair with his face and sighed.

"God, fuck it…I'm too tired. Need sleep."

Ivan chuckles softly as he watches America blink slowly, and try to move around one last time.

"Then go to sleep моя любовь."

Alfred groaned, then made himself comfortable in Ivan's arms. Seeing that he wasn't going to be freed from him any time soon. He ended up turning to rest his head on Russia's chest, and had a furious blush painted on his face.

"Night Vanya," he said in a spiteful whisper.

"Спокойной ночи Альфред."

The two fell asleep on the plush carpeting of their suite. Holding each other close for warmth.

**.*.*.**

"Mmmmnngha…"

_~What's so heavy?~_

The star spangled nation groaned in his half sleep. He wasn't ready to get up, and could feel a slight headache creep up. He wiggled his hips trying to adjust the weight on them. He soon gave up, and opened his eyes to see a peaceful Russian next to him. He jerked back a little, his body acting on its own, then slowly sat up. He rubbed his temples firmly, then his eyes. He looked around, and found his glasses next to the sleeping man. He placed them on his head then looked at him confused beyond all reason. Then everything from yesterday came back to him. He gave a heavy sigh as he realized he was still clothed, and at feeling his back pop in relief as he straightened up.

_~That's right, Ivan saved me yesterday…~_

A dusting of pink meet his cheeks as he remembered the kiss underwater, then the kiss when he woke from almost drowning. America looked over at Russia's sleeping face, and his light pink darkened to red, as he absentmindedly looked at Russia's lips. A thought popped into his head, followed by an urge to lean down and kiss the man before him.

_~N-NO! No way am I doing that! I, I don't like him like that!…I…Shit…~_

Alfred's body began moving on it's own, betraying his mind's desires. Laying back down, and moving close to the Russian's broad chest. He looked at him to see if he was awake, then back to his lips.

_~Just…Just get it over with! A quick kiss wont hurt! It's been awhile since I have actually been with anyone… I just need to get this out of my system that's all! I'll be fine and dandy afterward!~_

He could feel his face get hotter and hotter, as he thought more on a logical reason for doing such an act. His breathing hitched as he felt his lips brush Ivan's.

_~Holy hell?! When did I…No, this is okay, just hurry it up!~_

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, and clutched his stomach. He leaned more, and soon the gap was closed. He pushed his lips more on Ivan's, they were so soft and smooth. He relished in the innocent kiss, his mind silent except for one thought.

_~Wake up.~ _

Once this thought was acknowledge America felt something. Russia's lips moved against his, locking their lips perfectly. Alfred instantly pulled back, and his blush was more intense than ever.

"Mmm…Хорошо подсолнечника утром." Ivan opened his eyes half way and smiled. Alfred shivered at seeing those deep purple eyes look at him. "I'm so happy you have woken me like that. Very nice, da?"

Alfred sat up and backed up into the coffee table. Ivan did the same, and smiled once he was the only thing Alfred could see. Their faces so close that their breaths mingled in the little space. America's mind was reeling yet wiped clean, thoughts forming to words, but not being spoken. His mouth slightly agape, but nothing coming out as his eyes fixated on the violet ones he had come to hate and love over time.

"…I…I'm gonna, order breakfast."

The young country quickly pushed the Russian back and stood. Russia smiled at him as he got up, and then grabbed his hand.

"Aw, do you have to? We eat later, da? Come, sit back down."

Ivan had on his usual childish smile, so innocent yet disturbing.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm hungry, and I want to eat. So if you want to sit here then go ahead ya creep!"

Violet eyes where meet with ocean blue, which were highlighted by a lovely red blush. Alfred pulled his hand away, and went off to get the hotel phone. Russia leaned back, his body resting against the edge of a couch, and smiled happily to himself.

_~Fredka kissed him.~_

**.*.*.**

After having a hearty breakfast mixed with lunch, since it was 12:40 in the afternoon, Russia had headed to his room for a shower. But he tried first to get his young sunflower to join him, teasing him terribly. It only resulted in a middle finger to the face, and a slam of the honey blond country's door. Alfred laid sprawled on his back in his bed, and Ivan stepped into the shower.

Russia shivered as he felt the hot water run over his back. He turned around, and leaned back against the rocky looking tile. His eyes slipping shut as he felt the water.

"Hhhmmm…Альфред."

Ivan sighed as he let his mind wander.

_~Soon I'll have my American sunflower. He was quite cute this morning!~_

The Russian ran his hand down over his chest to his cock, as he felt it start to stiffen. His mind recalling the past few days with Alfred, and then some. His sun-kissed skin, honey blond hair wet, and dripping. His deep ocean blue eyes that always seemed to bring a smile to his face. Alfred was so desirable to him, so enticing to him, that it hurt to see him with other countries. Whether it was fighting, joking, or just talking together. Smiling his usual smile, and giving off this warmth that he craved. He craved to have America, to have Alfred. Ivan groaned as he thought this, then his thoughts turned to what had happened this morning. Soon pondering what could have happened in that living room after Alfred's wake-up-kiss. He let out a low growl, followed by the name of the person who was at center of his thoughts.

He began to stroke himself in the shower grunting as he fantasized about ravishing his love in the living room. Pounding him into the plush white carpet, and hearing his name being ripped out of his body, along with protests and encouragement.

"Oh, A-Alfred…"

Ivan rocked his hips, as he stroked himself more quickly. He squeezed his cock and thumbed his slit, as he continued to rock his hips. He lolled his head down, then to the side, while moving his other hand over his muscular abdomen and chest. He clawed at himself, hissing at the stinging sensation, and moaning in pleasure; bucking his hips into the hand around his manhood as he did so.

"Бог Альфред!"

Ivan bit his lip as he moved his hand faster, squeezing harder, trying to mimic his imagination of what Alfred might fell like. The American's tight heat swallowing him, and making him feel as if melting in every thrust. How he craved for the real thing, to have him, to kiss him, to love him.

He let out a stifled moan and grunt, biting his bottom lip harder as he came into his hand. His cock going soft in his hand, and his breathing coming out harsh. His body shook, as his orgasm rippled through him making him slump against the wall.

_~Soon, my sunflower.~_

**.*.*.**

Alfred laid on his bed sprawled out, then rolled over onto his stomach.

"Why did I have to fucking go and kiss him?"

Alfred pounded his hands and feet into his mattress in distress. Hoping that in doing so, that all his frustration will just vanish into the mattress.

_~Why did I have to kiss him? Why the fuck couldn't my body listen to me and ignore it? Say no!~_

_You know why._

Alfred flushes red in a mix of horrid emotions, upon hearing the voice in the back of his head. Trying to block it out immediately.

_You know why, you've been feeling this for a while now._

"Shut up okay!…Shit, I know!"

Alfred sighed and buried his face into his pillow, almost to the point of suffocating.

"I know…"

_*Knock, knock.*_

Alfred didn't move, or look up to see an ash blond head pop in from behind the bedroom door.

"Fredka, I'm done with my lonely shower. Do you wish to go do something?"

The country in distress groaned into his pillow. Russia took note of the depressed, usual happy country, and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Alfred's back, which tensed. The American lifted his head a little, not looking at the man beside him.

"Don't touch me creep."

America plopped his head back down, after speaking.

"Oh? Why моя любовь?"

The young country groaned, and spoke again.

"I'm not your love."

He titled his head to reveal one blue eye to look at the Russian. Ivan smiled sweetly, and then pinched America's side. The blond yelped, rolled over, and sat up in one quick fluid movement.

"What was that for?!"

"I was taking your mind off your thoughts. You looked troubled."

The young country growled in annoyance and rubbed his side. It stung slightly, and was probably gonna have a bruise form later. It was one hell of a pinch!

"I was perfectly fine until you came in here!"

Blue eyes narrowed in a menacing glare as violet ones returned the gesture.

"Oh, is that so? Well if that is case then shall we do something to occupy our minds, da?"

Alfred let his glare fall, and slumped against the mountain of pillows on his bed. He looked at the smiling Russian before him and sighed.

"Fine. I could go for some lunch right about now anyways."

Alfred got up and slipped on his converse. He already had on what he wanted to wear for the day: a plain deep blue shirt and black jeans.

"Alfred you just ate."

"Like 2 hours ago! It's like, almost 3! Besides, you're the one wanting to go somewhere!"

Ivan watched America walk over to his door and open it.

"Da, then we shall go."

Ivan got up and walked past Alfred to put on his shoes too. America watched the cold nation, noting what he was wearing. Black and purple long sleeves rolled up, blue jeans that hugged him, and his cream, slightly pink, scarf. Alfred chewed on his bottom lip absentmindedly, then blinked as he realized Ivan was looking at him.

"What is it? Do I have something on me?"

Ivan looked at his shirt then back at Alfred, who shook his head and opened the door.

"Let's go already!"

The ash blond nation giggled, and followed the American out of the hotel.

* * *

**Translations**:

моя любовь - my love

Спокойной ночи Альфред.- Good night Alfred.

Хорошо подсолнечника утром. - Good morning sunflower.

Альфред - Alfred

Бог Альфред! - God Alfred!

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to go!*Reviews welcomed!*Sorry for being so late with this, school is killer as a highschool sr. Anyway!Next chap is going to be about good old fun!***


	7. Boardwalk Fun

They walked towards their destination in silence. America walked along side Russia, who hummed softly to himself. Cars raced by casting a brief light into Alfred's eyes, as he watched them pass. He looked back up at the Russian, and cleared his throat a little.

"So, uh…about yesterday. In the water. Thanks."

The older country looked over to the other, and smiled softly.

"You also helped me learn to swim."

America rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a lopsided smile on his face. Ivan still smiled and leaned into Alfred playfully, which didn't last long since America pushed the extra weight off his side.

"Geez…but yeah, that's true. It wasn't what I intended, but it worked, I guess."

Ivan nods in agreement, their thank you's exchanged. The silence once again captured them as they walked in the evening sun. Alfred smiled as he took note of all the colors in the sky, and then his eyes fell upon some distant lights by the shore. They grew wide as a long forgotten idea made its way to be presented again in his head. Once in place his excitement piqued.

"Oh yeah!"

The honey blond looked up at Russia, who was a little startled by the outburst. He opened his mouth to question the man, but he was cut off.

"This _is_ Santa Cruz, so let's go to the boardwalk!"

Alfred pointed to the lights, and the distant Ferris wheel that could be faintly made out. Ivan chuckled lightly at how childish Alfred could be some times.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted to eat?"

Ivan eyed Alfred, who was still focused on the lights ahead. But he was quick to answer.

"We can eat carnival food! It's better anyways!"

Alfred smiled, and began pulling the other man by his arm; trying to make him move faster.

"Come on! I want to get on the rides before the lines are too long!"

America was still focusing on the lights, as he tried pulling on Russia harder. Ivan shook his head in a for-shame manner.

_~So childish…a cute child.~_

"Fredka, even if we where to run all way there, lines would still be long, da?"

America groaned in annoyance, and let go of the reluctant moving Russian.

"Damn Ivan, you need to get into the spirit of things! Look at those lights, those rides," he exclaims. He pulls Ivan closer to him by taking hold of his hand. "You should be just as pumped as I am right now!"

Ivan gave an amused smirk and sighed.

"Alfred you are such a child."

Alfred glared at him, and Ivan just smiled back. He tightened his grip on Alfred's hand, and started walking; pulling the American along.

"Come, we are going to the boardwalk."

Alfred's iconic sunny smile spread wide across his face. He kept hold of Ivan's hand as they walked to the boardwalk.

**.*.*.**

The smell of caramel swirled in the air along with cinnamon. It curved in the soft breeze, luring in patrons. The two nations at the boardwalk entrance were no exception. Popcorn wafted amongst the sweet scents, along with other cavity educing treats. Screams pierced their ears, along with the sound of clacking wheels on tracks. Laughter soothed them as they made their way further in. Nameless faces smiling, bursts of colors, and carny music flooded their senses.

Ivan looked at the young American in the carnival lighting, and loved the look on his face. It had a cute childlike sense of wonder all over it. Alfred moves his eyes to look at Ivan, and tightens his grip on his hand.

"Let's go eat first."

Russia nodded and let himself be lead to a booth covered in pictures and lights. The cinnamon smell was stronger here. He looked up at the signs.

"Elephant ears?"

Ivan was questioning fully if it was a real ear, or something different entirely. He was hoping for the later option.

"Yup. We cut the ear of an elephant off and fry it," Alfred looked up and laughed at the worried look on Ivan's face. "I'm playing! Let's get two and you'll see what it's made of."

America ordered for them, and Ivan watched as the elephant ear was made. It was a batter that was poured into a fryer, and cooked up as a somewhat circular disk of dough. They drenched it in cinnamon and sugar; offering icing, but Alfred refused. "Like to keep it traditional sometimes, ya know." America took them and gave Ivan his. Alfred munched away, and Ivan took his first wary bite. Alfred watched him eat, and gave him a questioning look. Silently asking if it was good, Ivan nodded.

"Surprisingly good, for fried dough."

America smiles and spots a shaved ice booth, along with a hamburger stand.

"Come on, I see some more food stands over there."

Ivan trustingly follows Alfred from booth to booth.

Once their little food escapade ended they walked around with caramel popcorn, a sugary salty treat of every carnival. Alfred soon stops, and points to a sign with an excited/pleading expression on his face. Ivan looked at him curiously, then up at the sign.

_-Giant Dipper-_

Ivan could tell by the look on Alfred's face that he wasn't getting out of this. He tossed his unfinished popcorn, giving a heavy sigh.

"Okay."

"Hell yeah!"

America tossed the rest of his popcorn too, and got in line. There were at least 30 people ahead of him, but it would be okay. They didn't have to wait long, but it was long enough to let their food settle. America was a bit worried that he'd hurl on Russia, but with their long wait his fear dissipated.

Soon they were seated, and was given the whole spiel about rollercoaster safety and sickness. They sat back, and once the safety bar clicked and the cars lurched, they were off.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

Alfred fidgeted excitedly as the cars chugged up the hill. Ivan held a death grip on the safety bar. This was Russia's first time on a rollercoaster, and all he knew right now was that the fear building suspense was torture. The click, click, click sounded long and drawn out. Then the cars came to a stop. Alfred and Ivan were in the first car, looking down the tracks. Alfred was dieing of excitement not paying any mind to Ivan, who was becoming paler and paler. After what seemed an eternity of nothing, the cars dipped down and began speeding down the tracks. Screams were let loose along with laughter, Ivan was silent as death from fear. Every curve, twist, loop, and dip made Russia's body lurch and move. He felt sick to his stomach, but his nausea was soon forgotten as he caught a glimpse of Alfred shouting "Whoo!" with his hands in the air as they dipped again. His mind reeling on how in the world could Alfred find this amusing.

They made a side wide curve, causing Alfred to slid into him. The American looked at Ivan and saw the sort of distressed fear/nauseated look on his face, and wrapped his arm around Ivan's. Russia looked at the other country, but snapped his head back once the car dipped again. His eyes immediately focused on a support beam that seemed a bit too low for his taste. He thought his head was going to get chopped off, as he saw it coming at him from his angle. Alfred saw it too and once they got closer he ducked, crouching down next to Ivan, and Russia just kept his head as low as possible, his death grip strong.

By the time the coaster began to coast to a stop; Ivan was a mess of frazzled nerves, and Alfred was pumped up and ready to go to the other coaster.

"Come on, let's go to that one!"

He points at a sign reading: _Undertow: the spinning coaster_. Ivan just stands by a trash can trying to keep his carny lunch down. He had even checked himself to see if he had peed himself during the ordeal. He was good, but still a wreck. No more coasters for him, and to make this clear he sat down on a bench close to a trash can. Alfred looked at him and laughed.

"Aw dude, don't tell me you're done already?"

Ivan nodded his head, which in turn made him light headed.

"Da. No more death traps Alfred."

"Psh," America sits beside Russia and surveys his sickly state and kisses his cheek. Just a quick peak. "That should do it. You'll be fine, but I guess a coaster wasn't the best choice after eating."

Ivan touched his cheek, which was now oddly warm and smiled. All his rollercoaster ailments, now a thing of the past.

"Thank you Fredka."

"No prob. So what now, Mr. No-coaster?"

Ivan hummed to himself in thought, as he looked around for a booth. He spots one just a little ways from them, and slowly gets up.

"Milk bottle toss?"

Alfred looks over to the booth and nods. He gets up, and they make their way past people waiting in line for a different attraction. As they get closer Ivan catches a conversation between the carnie of the milk bottle toss and a couple.

"Why not try? Win something for the lovely lady!"

He watches as the young guy begins to puff out his chest a little and look manly. He pays up and plays. Missing twice, but knocking over a bottle on his last try. Receiving an average sized pink penguin for the "lovely lady". Once they make it up to the booth they can clearly see the carnie behind the counter. He was skinny, a little on the wimpy side, but had a devious air about him. His unruly red hair sticking out from under a straw hat he was wearing for kicks. The carnie smiles up at them, but it wavers abit when he fully notices Ivan.

"W-Wanna try your luck pal? Just two dollars to play."

Ivan acts on pondering this idea, and Alfred just chuckles lightly behind him.

"Da, yes."

Ivan fishes out some money, and hands over the correct amount. In exchanged the carnie gives him three balls that didn't have much weight to them.

"Good luck."

America stands to the side to see Ivan throw the first one and miss. Not because his aim was off, but because he didn't use a lot of strength. Alfred smiled and looked at Ivan, who had a calculated look on his face. Ivan then smirked, and threw the second ball with a bit too much force. He knocked down the bottles, but broke one of them and the other two cracked.

"Dude!"

Alfred looked at Ivan with a what-the-fuck expression on his face. Ivan just shrugged innocently and looked at the carnie, who was more terrified of Ivan than before.

"U-Um no sweat. Uh p-pick your prize!"

Ivan looked at the rows and racks of toys, and picked a giant brown teddy bear with blue eyes. The carnie handed it over, and went about getting new bottles. Ivan gave an innocent smile, and handed the bear to Alfred saying:

"For my lovely lady."

America took it smiling, enjoying how soft it was, but then stopped once Ivan's words sunk in.

"I'm not a damn lady, jerk," he exclaimed. He looked at the bear again and smiled. "Whatever, ass."

Alfred looks around, and spots a booth across and down a ways from them. The honey blond smirked, as an idea came to his mind.

"Come on, we'll see who the lovely lady really is!"

Russia looked at him curiously, and followed him to the booth. He thought Alfred looked really cute carrying the oversized bear in his arms, which reminded him that he looked like another country, but couldn't remember his name. Oh well.

"Taa-daa!"

America had taken Russia to a shooting range booth. The carnie behind the counter was a major contrast to the previous one. He was larger and older. His hair was black and starting to thin out. He smiled at them not the least bit scared, or worried by the Russian in front of him. He looked at Alfred and his smile widened.

"Wanna play tough guy?"

Alfred smiled and gave his bear to Ivan.

"Yup! Me and my buddy here are have a competition of sorts."

The carnie laughed, "All right, well four dollars to play, three minuets to win it, hit the buck, and you get the prize." He gave a wink when he finished thinking that Alfred was easy money.

"Awesome!"

America pays up, and Ivan sets the bear down. They both take hold of their BB-shotguns and wait.

"Ready, set, go!"

The carnie pushed a button, and the game came to life. The two nations expertly shot down ducks, rabbits, birds, two hunters on accident, all the while trying to take down the buck that moved from top row to bottom row. The carnie was quite impressed. The game was down to a few seconds when Alfred spotted the buck, and took fire before Ivan could. As the buzzer sounded, the buck tipped back.

"Congrats sir, you shot the buck! Pick your class A prize!"

Alfred smirked, and picked a giant white bear with a white scarf around its neck. He turned and gave it to Ivan, still smirking.

"How fitting. Guess this makes you the lovely lady!"

Ivan picks up Alfred's bear and throws it at him as he laughs. Alfred's laughter cuts off, and he quickly fumbles about before finally getting hold of the bear.

"So mean."

Ivan just giggles and looks around for something new to do. He spots an odd shaped building a next few booths and stands over.

"Lets go sunflower, our next attraction awaits."

Alfred blushed slightly in embarrassment at hearing his nickname out loud, and in English. He hoped dearly that nobody heard it.

**.*.*.**

"A fun house?"

"Da."

America eyes the disfigured looking building. It was painted dark and bright colors that made it look ominous, yet laughable. Its windows were tinted green and purple, a blood red door was the entrance to the odd place. The young country stares at it then shrugs.

"Okay, I guess."

Russia smiles and grabs the American's hand, pulling him into the house. They were greeted by darkness, but soon noticed a path of glowing footprints in the shape of clown shoes on the floor. The path of shoes then began to curve up onto the wall and ceiling, as they followed it further into the house. It soon ended on the ceiling meeting an upside down door that had a right side up door inside of it. Russia looked at it curiously wondering how to open it. Alfred had noticed the right side up door before he did, and turned the knob opening it. It opened up to a hall of mirrors were their bodies appeared to be deformed, stubby, overweight, or malnourished.

"Hey, Ivan, you look a thousand times better!"

Alfred was looking at a mirror were Ivan's reflection appeared short and stubby. It was honestly quite adorable. Ivan glared at Alfred who was laughing, then noticed his refection in a mirror across from them.

"Looks like your future self is looking well, da?"

Alfred's laughter dies to a giggle as he looks around for the mirror that Ivan was looking at. Once he found it he stopped giggling as he looked at it. The blond appeared extremely overweight, ungodly obese. Alfred turned back to Russia and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow, no need to be rough Alfred."

Ivan rubbed his arm as Alfred glared daggers at him. A blush of mixed emotions painted the American's face red.

"Screw you Russia!"

Russia instantly took the hint, and realized what he had forgotten. America was always quite sensitive about his weight. His iconic sickly sweet smile came to his face. He placed his bear down by a mirror and hugged America tightly. Alfred didn't move an inch. His anger soon forgotten, and his bear also out of his hold. It sat along side Ivan's by the mirror, and his hand was now being held by the other country's.

"Fredka," he said in an apologetic voice.

Russia cupped America's cheek with his other hand and leaned forward. Their lips brushing together, before coming together. Alfred wide-eyed and looked around the room, his mind reeling with thoughts. Every mirror showed in some form confirming that this was happening, that Ivan was kissing him. His eyes soon relaxed to be lidded, then closed. He kissed back softly enjoying the contact. The kiss soon become more and more intense and passionate, little by little. Ivan pulled on America's waist bringing his body closer. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, and ran his fingers through his hair. Their tongues mingled and fought, soft moans and hums were exchanged. Their little make out session only being captured by the reflection of the mirrors surrounding them. The two soon had to pull apart for air, and from hearing off distances laughter, growing louder. Other people were coming in, which reminded them of were they where. They quickly grabbed their bears, and made their way out. Holding each other hands, and laughing as they made their escape.

Once they made it out they were attacked by the bright colorful boardwalk lights. They soon noticed that there was a dark night sky above them.

"How long where we in there?!"

Alfred looked at his cell phone, which confirmed it was only 45 minuets until 8pm. Ivan laughed softly and sighed. The fresh ocean air mixing with the sweet carny food was inviting.

"Hey," the ash blond country looked over to America, "let's get some popcorn, then go on one more ride."

Ivan let this idea roam in his head for a bit before giving a nod. Alfred let out a "Psh." and shook his head as he watch Russia think.

"Sure, what kind of ride though?"

He gave a stern look meaning no rollercoasters. Alfred smiled and looked over Ivan's head, and up a little to the sky.

"That."

Ivan turned around and looked up too see a Ferris wheel decked out in lights, awaiting to do its job as people boarded.

"Okay, then more kisses, da?"

Ivan gave an innocent smile as he said this. Alfred blushed, a nice pink coloring his face. He was at a loss for words for once. He wanted to say no, but he also desperately wanted to say yes. His mind still not agreeing with his body, or so he believed. Instead of answering he turned around, and walked off to get popcorn, bear in tow.

**.*.*.**

"Please keep ya hands and feet inside the gondola the whole time. We don't need any of ya climbing out, or falling out, now do we?"

The carnie and a few people laughed as everyone was seated. Two people to a booth. Russia and America sat in their car munching on popcorn. After a minuet or two the wheel began to spin.

"Nice view right?"

America ogled the boardwalk and shore/cityscape, as they made their way to the top.

"Da, very beautiful."

Ivan smiled sweetly then scooted closer to Alfred. Their bears left on the ground, guarded by the nice carnie below. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist and pulled him close to his body. The American's heart beat literally skipped a beat. He blushed slightly when he felt Ivan use his thumb and index finger to tilt his head up. Ocean blue eyes meeting velvety purple.

Just as their booth swung a bit, due to the car rising up to the top, Ivan leaned in and kissed America. The buttery salty taste of popcorn was a taste they both shared. The kiss was long, heated, and passionate. Alfred gripped Ivan's shirt as the kiss deepened. They soon reluctantly broke for air, their foreheads touching as they felt themselves being lowered. They smiled at each other as they passed by the carnie, and the next set of people in line. Once they began to rise again Ivan moved back to being a few centimeters away from Alfred. America sighed and laughed a little.

"Stupid Russian."

"Idiotic American."

They kissed again, as they continued their assent up to the top again. Only breaking a part for air and never once really looking at the view again.

* * *

**Define:**

Carny - Carnival

Carnie - Carnival worker

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to go!*Reviews welcomed!*Sorry for taking forever to get this up but the next chap is under way!* **


	8. Do You

"Mmmph…"

The honey blond American stirred in his sleep. His body consumed by warmth, which was becoming overbearing. He wiggled abit, his leg coming into contact with another, which strangely was not his. He reluctantly opens his eyes to see nothing, but a torso in front of him. The chest rose and fell rhythmically slow, indicating that the person was still asleep. He titled his head up to see Russia snoozing softly, wiggling his nose every once in a while to get a few hairs out of his face. Alfred smiled and giggled, as he reached up and moved the hairs to the side. His hand then ran down the side of Russia's cheek and rested there. America sighed, and pulled his hand away. He then went about slipping out of Russia's hold with out waking him.

Once free he got up quietly, and went to the bathroom. A soft click sounded as the door closed.

_~What am I doing?~_

He slumped against the door and ran a hand over his face then through his hair. He shook his head and went to the toilet to use it.

_~The big oaf has gotten to me.~_

The flush of the toilet brought him out of his thoughts, briefly enough to shuffle over to the shower and start it up.

_~Last night, even when I went to bed, he had snuck in and I didn't mind at all.~_

**.*.*.**

**Last night**

The two countries had trudged into their suite exhausted around 11pm. They collapsed on the couch, resting against each other while holding their bears.

"Dude, I need to go to bed. My stomach is killing me."

"Maybe you should have not eaten that much junk food, da?"

Ivan pokes Alfred's stomach, which makes him groan in response.

"But it was so good, and so worth it!"

Ivan chuckles softly, as America gets up. He trudges to his room, shouting back:

"I'm going to bed!"

Russia smiled and listened for America's door to click shut. He stretched out on the couch knocking his bear from his lap. He got up and placed it on the couch. He took Alfred's and placed it next to his. They looked like they were holding hands. Ivan gave a smile and a nod of approval.

He walked back to his room and changed into a plain shirt and boxers. He looked at his bed then at his door.

_~I should go sleep with Alfred, he is feeling unwell after all. It's best to keep an eye on him.~ _

He had his usual creepy innocent smile on his face, as he left his room and slipped into Alfred's. He slipped into the bed quietly, and covered himself in the blankets. Alfred had his back turned to him. The American was in a half sleep limbo when Ivan snuck in. He could feel the Russian wrap his arms around his waist, and hold him to his body. Alfred sighed and turned over, burying his face in Ivan's shirt. His body cuddling up to the other's for comfort. Ivan giggled quietly to himself, and placed a kiss atop Alfred's head.

"Хорошо подсолнечника ночь."

**.*.*.**

Alfred stands directly under the shower head as he remembered last night. He desperately was trying to place his feelings for the Russian. Trying to find any other feeling other than what he knew what it really was. What he was really feeling.

_~It's just admiration through friendship, ya know…But friends don't make out in fun houses! Why did he have to get in my head like this?~_

You know why, just admit it already.

_~Oh shut it! I don't need to hear you right now!~_

Then stop denying yourself.

_~I'm not…I…Screw you!~ _Alfred gave a heavy sigh knowing, as usual, the voice was right. _~Chalk up another victory for the all knowing inner voice.~_

Thank you.

_~Smartass.~_

America forcefully grabbed the shampoo, and began washing his hair. Working his fingers around his ahoge, as he mulled over his internal conversation.

"Damn…I'm in love with him."

He gave a half-hearted laugh as he rinsed his hair.

**.*.*.**

Ivan woke up to the sound of a shower running. He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. Russia smiled thoughtfully as his mind recalled the night before. He stretched out a little popping his back audible.

_~Alfred was so cute last night.~_

Ivan had noticed how America wasn't fully asleep when he cuddled up to him. He noticed how Alfred seemed to be always looking at him, and thinking about something. Russia was loving every moment of Alfred's distress. It proved that he was slowly, but surely getting to America.

_~Soon you'll be mine, my sunflower.~_

If this wasn't working by now he had planned on forcing it. He didn't want to result to that though. He wanted Alfred to develop feelings for him naturally, just like he did. He wanted America to love him just like he loves him, and just as strongly. Yeah, it sounds like some mushy romance movie with comical twists here and there, but that's what was happening.

A click of a door opening brought Russia from his thoughts. He looked up to see America holding a blue towel loosely around his hips. The blond's hair was dripping wet, the water droplets joining the others on his sun-kissed chest. They ran down his body jaggedly, dipping into his navel, then disappearing beneath the towel. Soaking into it right at his sex line.

If Russia wasn't already in love with him and desperately wanting to make love to America, he sure as hell would have now. Seeing such a sensual sight so early in the morning.

"Oh, you're awake."

America stood a tad awkwardly at seeing Russia look at him. If only he would have brought clothes with him, he wouldn't be feeling so odd. Plus knowing now, well more like finally acknowledging and accepting, his feelings for the Russian and then seeing him right after! It felt unsettling, like seeing your crush after so many years and finding out they were now with someone else. Well, it was like that! He doesn't know if Russia was with anyone, like Yao for instance. America always noticed how Ivan looked at China during the meetings, asking to be one. It never really bothered him until now, which made him wonder when the hell he even looked at Russia so much. But who's to say that they could be together on the down low? Right? But then all those kisses, and last night…

Alfred felt like punching a wall, or just banging his head against something to get the thoughts out of his head. Ivan sat on the bed watching America shift from foot to foot, as his face contoured into expressions of worry, confusion, anger, and…sadness? Ivan got up with his own worried look on his face, and wrapped his arms around America in a hug.

"Relax подсолнечника. Whatever you're thinking, just relax, da?"

The American blinked then nodded. Russia pulled back, smiling innocently.

"Better, da?"

Alfred just gave another nod, his face heating up. He shivered as he felt the cool air hit his damp body. Ivan noticed this, and walked to the door.

"You get dressed, I will get breakfast."

Russia opened the door and slipped out, not waiting for a reply. He left America a somewhat tamed mess of worried thoughts. He clenched his hand holding the towel, then sat on his bed.

_~Ivan would tell me if he was with somebody…right? We're friends now, so he should be able to at least drop hints if he liked someone else. He's not the kind of guy to cheat, is he?~_

Alfred flopped back on his bed, and waited for his oh-so-smart inner voice to give reassurance.

Nothing was heard.

"Fuck. So now you have nothing to say."

He ran a hand through his damp hair, and sat up. He looked over to were Ivan had occupied his bed, then got up to get dressed.

When he was fully clothed he went out of his room still in a funk. He could smell coffee coming from the kitchen, and headed for it. As he passed the living room he noticed the bears that he and Ivan had given to each other. They sat on the couch in the afternoon sunlight holding hands, almost mocking him. He had half a mind to go and pull them apart, but he also liked it. It was like seeing what could be, and hopefully will be. He sighed and kept moving to the kitchen.

He took a seat on a bar stool and a cup of coffee was placed before him, along with a plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon. It was all drenched in syrup just the way he likes it. He picked up his fork, and began picking at his food. Russia looked at him curiously, and figured whatever Alfred was thinking about early was still bothering him.

"Fredka, what are you thinking?"

Alfred didn't look up from his plate, and was silent. Ivan didn't like this. He gave a frown as he sipped his own mug of coffee.

"Alfred are you-"

"Is there anyone you like? Like a crush, or something?"

Ivan was taken aback by this sudden question, and looked at America curiously. Alfred was just as surprised as Russia. He wasn't planning on saying that at all! He was going to simply deny that he was worried, but his mouth didn't work like he wanted it to.

"Do I like someone?"

Alfred flushed red in embarrassment, and kept his eyes on his plate.

"Y-You don't need to answer that! I-I wasn't planning on saying that. It j-just slipped out…"

He trailed off knowing he was failing terribly at trying to cover up his pervious words. Ivan quirked an eyebrow, as America continued to grow redder and look at his untouched food.

"Hm, so you would like to know if I like someone, da?"

"N-No…I mean…I don't…um…It's just you seem so close to Yao and all, I…"

Alfred was hating his life so much at this moment. How he wished he could just make his mouth work long enough to deny everything and anything. To make things go back to the way they where.

"Yao…"

Russia thought about this.

_~Is Alfred thinking that I'm with China…Is he worried, or perhaps jealous for some reason?~_

The long silence as Russia thought about this made America's chest tighten. It was a suffocating feeling that made his eyes burn, as his mind put the pieces together. He felt like everything in his body was shutting down into a suffocating pain that emanated from his chest.

"U-Um, I'm going to go to my room now. I'm not hungry."

Finally his mouth worked in his favor, but a tad too late. He pushed his stool back a little and slid off it, then began making a hasty retreat to his room. The sound of the stool being pushed back brought Ivan from his thoughts. He noticed Alfred had left, and quickly made his way around the counter. Which took up a lot of time, for by the time he was on the other side Alfred was crossing the living room.

"Wait Amerika!"

Ivan hurriedly moved to America, and grabbed his hand before he got any further. He pulled America towards him, turning him around to see his face. He was shocked to see tears pricking the American's eyes.

"Ivan let go I'm tired, and I want to go to bed!"

Alfred fidgeted in Russia's hold. The Russian gave a heavy sigh, and pushed Alfred onto the couch. He landed on top of the bears, and Ivan kept him in place by laying on top of him. He moved about trying to wiggle free.

"Russia let go! I-"

"Alfred listen to me!"

America stopped fidgeting under Ivan's weight, but didn't make eye contact.

"You…You still want to know who I like, da?

The blond didn't say anything. Ivan rest his forehead on America's chest. He then brought his head back up, and rested it on Alfred's shoulder. His lips by Alfred's ear.

"I love you, Alfred."

Ivan pulled back and got off of America. He stood beside the couch and smiled softly.

"I'm going to take a shower now, da?" He walks towards his room, but stops before vanishing from Alfred's line of sight. "Please do eat your breakfast. I know you're hungry."

He then left, a click indicating that he was in his own room. America then sat up and looked at his feet, he notices that one of the bears was beside them. It's white fur tickling the side of his foot. He looked over to his hand were the brown bear was under it. He picked up the white bear and straightened its scarf, then buried his face in it.

_~He loves me.~_

The sharp pain induced by the tightening in his chest melted away. His eyes still stung abit, but no tears fell. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief into the white furred bear.

**.*.*.**

The evening sunrays shined into a silent suite. Alfred lay on the couch holding a scarfed bear, and used the brown blue-eyed bear as his pillow. He stared at the black screen of the TV in front of him. He had eaten his breakfast like Ivan asked him to, and now was laying in silence on the couch. Russia hadn't come out of his room since he told him he loved him earlier.

Alfred sighed and closed his eyes. The sunrays felt inviting on his skin, it was relaxing. He tightened his grip on the polar bear, then made a pft sound of amusement, as his stomach growled at him. He felt too emotionally exhausted to deal with eating. He gave another breathy sigh as his body relaxed in the sun's warmth.

A soft click was heard as a door opened, then another click as it closed. A tall ash blond country walked into the living room with a book in his hand. He noticed the younger country on the couch. His eyes closed and his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. He held onto the white bear that Ivan had received the night before tightly. His hair glowed in the evening sun that blanketed him; just like the fur of the brown bear that he was using as a pillow. His face was blank as he slept.

Ivan walked over to him and gave a soft smile.

"I guess everything has been fixed, da?"

He ran his hand though Alfred's hair, running over Nantucket. He received a low whimper and a soft whisper of his nickname. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to the American's cheek. He pulled back and went over to the balcony door. He opened it up, a cool ocean breeze rolled in as he did so. It ruffled his hair, and he looked at America thoughtfully before stepping out.

* * *

**Translations: **

Хорошо подсолнечника ночь. - Good night sunflower.

подсолнечника - sunflower

da - yes

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! Still lots more to go!*Reviews welcomed!*Next chap is under way!* **


	9. Bliss

_~It's hot.~_

The young Superpower shifted under his covers. He soon rested, but then kicked off his sheets. He let out a groan then sat up.

"What the…"

He looked around to find himself in some blurred bluish darkness. He fumbled about trying to locate his glasses before finding them on his nightstand. He slipped them on and looked at his window. The bluish darkness was the result of the blue curtains trying to block out the sunlight. He looked over to the alarm clock next to him.

"7 am? …Well, that's nice."

He flopped back on his bed, which made him question how he got there. Only recalling laying on the couch and falling asleep. He then felt something poking him in the back. He reached under him and pulled up Ivan's bear.

"Oh…"

Alfred stared at the large bear, as he recalled what had happened the other day. His stupid mind over thinking things, and Ivan's confession. He buried his face in the bear's plush tummy as he thought about it.

_~He confessed to me, but I didn't say anything to him!~_

"So stupid."

He looked up at his window, and opened the curtains. The early morning light flooded his room showing him he was still in his clothes from yesterday. His no sleeve jacket, a white and black short sleeve shirt underneath, and gray skinny jeans. He sat on his bed staring at the sky, then turned his attention to his door.

_~I need to tell him.~_

He quickly got up, making himself a little light headed, then headed for the door. He put his hand on the knob, but then a thought struck him.

_~Is he even awake?~_

He looked back at the clock: 7:20 am. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly.

_~Well I could just peek in to see, no harm done.~_

He opened his door and went over to Russia's. He quietly opens it, slowly pushing it forward and looking in. To his surprise, or relief, or something he couldn't identify, Ivan was just then coming out of his bathroom with a toothbrush in hand.

"Alfred?"

The honey blond starred at him then looked away awkwardly.

"I-I just wanted to talk for a bit, but I didn't know if you was awake."

Ivan stepped back into his bathroom and put his toothbrush down. Then he looked at Alfred curiously.

"Well, I am awake."

Alfred looked up at him noting that Russia was in his pjs still. A plain black shirt and flannel pants. He had a slight pink come to his face as he stepped into the room. He hugged the door as he came in, and then closed it softly. He dug his toes into the carpet, not looking up right away as he began to speak.

"I-I wanted to talk about, about yesterday."

The ash blond country moved to sit on his bed, and he invited Alfred to do the same. The young country shyly made his way over, and sat a ways from the other nation.

"Um, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry about the way I was acting. I uh…My imagination got the best of me, ya know?"

Alfred looked at Ivan from the corner of his eye. Russia just nodded in acknowledgement, letting him continue.

"I just…um I just wanted to tell you…" he stops to take a deep breath.

_~Come on you can do it!~ _

"Thanks for carrying me to bed yesterday."

_~What?!~_

Alfred blushed a deep red, and glued his eyes on his feet.

_~What the fuck was that?!~_

"You are welcome. Is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

Instantly Alfred whipped his head up to look at Ivan.

"NO! I…Um that was loud…" he looks away shyly. "Sorry um I, god why is this so hard."

He buried his red face in his hands. He was a mess, and Ivan could see right through him. Ivan giggles softly, and scoots closer to Alfred.

"What is it, Fredka?"

America gives a heavy sigh, realizing how uncool and unheroic he was acting. He uncovered his face, and looked at Russia. His ocean blue looking into inviting violet. They were sitting really close now, close enough to lean over and kiss the other. America noticed this and his body moved on it's own. His lips captured Russia's in a heart felt kiss. Ivan's eyes where wide in surprise, and before he could even enjoy the kiss Alfred pulled back.

"I love you," he said in a sort of whisper.

Russia chuckled and smiled sweetly. He placed his hand on America's cheek, and leaned forward putting their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

He moved his head forward, and kissed Alfred passionately. He slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth, his minty tongue giving the kiss a cool feeling. America moaned into the kiss as their tongues mingled, the kiss becoming heated. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck running his fingers through his hair. Ivan wrapped an arm around America's waist, and the other hand ran though his hair. Going over Nantucket repeatedly making Alfred squirmed and moan loader. They broke apart for air then went right back to kissing.

Ivan took hold of Nantucket making Alfred groan and shiver more. He then pushed America back into the bed, and kissed his neck before biting down.

"AH! I-Ivan shit!"

The Russian sucked on the wound, and ran his tongue over it before pulling away.

"What was that for?!"

"So nobody touches you."

Alfred pouted and touched the new hickey on his neck.

"It had to be right there?"

Ivan chuckled and kissed it.

"Da, you're mine now."

America flipped the other country off, which only got a giggled and a smile in response. Russia then leaned forward and kissed Alfred again. He ran his hands up the young nation's shirt, and pinched his nipples. The blond yelped at the feeling, and moaned into the kiss. Ivan soon left his lips, and kissed down his neck again. The Russian moved down Alfred's body to continue kissing after he went over his shirt.

"God just take it off already!"

America began to pull at his hiked up shirt and jacket, but Ivan swatted his hands away. He grumbled in annoyance, but then shivered as he felt Ivan's cool tongue run over a nipple. The Russian had shoved his head under America's shirt, and was now licking and biting on his pink nubs. The honey blond was in a mixture of laughs and moans as Russia did this.

"C-Come on V-Vanya!"

America looked down once he felt Ivan stop. Russia smiled up at him through the neck hole of his now stretched shirt. He then slipped out of it, sitting up right on Alfred's hips. He pulled off Alfred's jacket, then his shirt over his head smoothly.

Alfred's smooth muscular body was beautifully tanned. Ivan ran his hand over Alfred's chest and looked up at his blue eyes, smiling.

"Так красиво."

The young Superpower blushed a light red as he heard this. He then slipped his hands under Ivan's shirt and sat up.

"Let's get this off."

Russia nodded and let the blond pull it off of him. Once the shirt was gone, Alfred began placing kisses along his smooth creamy white torso. He reached up to Ivan's neck and began pulling on the scarf to kiss there too. Russia quickly grabbed his hand and looked at him sternly.

"Relax big guy, I'll be careful with it."

Ivan's grip loosened a little, which was enough for Alfred to carefully unravel the scarf and fold it up. He placed it on the nightstand by Ivan's bed, and looked back at him.

"See."

Ivan nodded then pushed Alfred back down on the bed and removed Texas. He folded them up and placed them on top of his scarf.

"Ya know, I can't really see much with out those."

"Will this do?"

Russia had moved close to Alfred's face, just barely an inch of breathing room between them.

"Yeah," America said laughing.

The American wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and kissed him. He made a trail of kisses to his neck then ran his tongue over it.

"F-Fredka."

Russia shuddered and moaned as America continued to tease his erogenous zone. He felt like his body was shutting down, and wasn't particularly fond of that. He reached up and began rubbing Nantucket between his fingers. Curling the ahoge around his finger and pulling gently. America immediately ceased his teasing to shiver and moan under Ivan's touch. The Russian was panting slightly and smiling as he regained his composure. He kept playing with the ahoge, and used his free hand to undo America's jeans quickly.

"I-Ivan!"

America bucked his hips once he felt Ivan's hand touch his crotch. Russia palmed at the growing bulge in Alfred's boxer briefs making the nation squirm and buck. Alfred bit his bottom lip, then whimpered as Ivan pulled his hands away.

"Ivan, dude?"

America looked up at Russia who was smiling at him.

"So cute."

The honey blond blushed a deep red at this, and at the fact that Russia was pulling off his pants. The older nation tossed Alfred's jeans with the rest of their clothing, and leaned down to kiss Alfred. He gave a hot passionate kiss to his lips then traveled down his body. Stopping at his nipples to tease them before running his kisses down further. America's back arched as Ivan went lower and lower. The ash blond stuck his tongue out and dragged it the rest of the way down. Dipping it into the American's navel, then running it across his waistline. Making him shiver in anticipation.

"V-Vanya come o-on already!"

Alfred bucked his hips, dieing for Florida to get attention. Ivan just smirked and went lower on America going between his legs. He started placing kisses on America's inner thighs, and leaving little hickies. America felt like his body was on fire, but were every Ivan touched him brought a cool heat to him. It was a maddening sensation.

"Ivan!"

"Such an eager подсолнечник."

Russia giggled and sat up. He began undoing the strings on his pajama pants unusually slow, and America got annoyed with it. He sat up and quickly moved to put Ivan on his back. He smoothly pulled off Russia's pants, and tossed them to the floor. His eyes widened in shock, as he saw Ivan's bulge. He had heard that Russia was huge, but this was ridiculous, and some what interesting. It was bigger than what he had imagined in the shower. The man was wearing boxers, but with his hard on they seemed like boxer briefs!

"D, Dude…"

Russia blushed slightly, and quickly sat up. He pushed America into the bed.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

As he said this he had hooked his fingers onto the waistband of America's underwear, and once he finished his sentence he swiftly pulled them down and off. Alfred's cock sprang up with out delay. Florida was saluting, and more than ready to be relieved. America quickly moved back up against the headboard, and looked at Ivan warily.

"Um, I think I should top."

Instantly Russia disagreed, and moved closer to America.

"Nyet, I top. I never bottom," he grabs Alfred's leg and pulls on it, dragging him closer to him. "My bed, I top," he added smiling.

Alfred glared at him in annoyance.

"No way. That," he points to Russia's crotch, "isn't going in me."

Ivan gave a frown, and kept his grip on Alfred.

"What makes you think that, da? If I want it to go in, then it will."

He smiled innocently and cocked his head, Alfred went pale.

"B-But um, hero's always to-"

"Nyet."

"B-But you don't have lube and-"

"Nyet. I always carry small bottle just in case."

Alfred looks at him owlishly as he heard this. Ivan got up and went to his bag, and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"You, you are such a creep."

Ivan got back between Alfred's legs and smiled.

"Da, I've been told this."

He sets the bottle on the bed, and looks at America.

"So I will be topping, da?"

Alfred goes to open his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Ivan's lips smashing into his. Ivan dips his tongue into the other's mouth and pulls on Nantucket. Alfred moaned in acceptance, then bucked his hips.

"No buts about it, da?"

America laughed a little and slapped his palm to his forehead. He wasn't going to win this.

"God, whatever. Just, don't rip me in two."

"Will do моя любовь," he said through a few chuckles.

America rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself. He heard the pop of the lid to the lube, and a sputter as the lube was being forced out passed an air bubble.

_~I can do this. This is what I want, I've bottomed for Mattie, and he's pretty big so this should be easy…hopefully. ~ _

He shivered and gasped, as he felt a slipper finger press into him.

"Relax Fredka."

Russia's fingers were thicker than Alfred's and Mathew's, so just that alone was a bit uncomfortable. Soon a second digit slipped in and began to spread him more. America squirmed a little, and bit his lower lips as he tried to relax. After a minute or two his discomfort was dull and a third joined in. The pain was mild, as the third moved in deeper. The fingers wiggled about, until they came into contact with a certain bundle of nerves.

"GOD!"

America arched his back off the bed, as he felt his sweet spot get hit.

"You can just call me Ivan."

Russia giggled and slipped his fingers out, making America whimper at the loss instead of giving a retort to his comment. Ivan slipped out of his boxers, and America watched as he did so. Compared to Florida Ivan's dick was massive. A little part of Alfred's manliness died at the sight, and he moved his leg and hands over his body. Covering up Florida and his now prepped ass. Russia put a hand on Alfred's leg and ran it down to his hip. He leaned down and kissed Alfred on the forehead and rested his forehead against it.

"It'll be fine, da," he cooed, which sounded more in a teasing way, or something to reassure a girl who was doing this for the first time. Alfred picked up on this and flushed red in anger.

"I know that! It's just your fucking huge compared to Florida!"

The cold country backed up and giggled softly.

"You named it?"

"Yeah so what? All the other countries do!"

Alfred glared at Ivan intensely. Russia was smiling, but it wavered upon hearing this. The thought of his sunflower finding this out made him want to claim Alfred more. Never wanting to let others even gaze upon his smiling face again.

"I know, but I thought you'd be above such a thing as naming it. So childish."

"Shut the hell up, before I kick you!"

Alfred raised his leg in an I-dare-you manner, which resulted in Russia grabbing it and pulling on it. Alfred's ass was now up against Ivan's cock and balls, making the blond give a not so manly yelp of surprise. Ivan just smirked and Alfred glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too."

Russia leaned down and kissed America. The kiss was merely a distraction, as Ivan used his hands to maneuver himself and Alfred's ass. Just as the blond took notice it was too late. He let out a sharp gasp, then a deep throated groan, as he felt Ivan push his thick manhood into him.

"A-AH SHIT!"

Alfred clawed at the bed sheets and hissed out the word bastard, as he felt Ivan fill him. Never in his life had he ever been filled so much and so quickly. He was nothing like Mattie and he surprisingly loved it. Sure it hurt, but the thought of that thing ramming into his sweet spot made him shiver in anticipation. He let out a moan as he felt Russia stop; he was so far in Alfred thought he could feel it in his stomach.

"See, that was not so bad, da?"

Russia looked at America and enjoyed the look on his face. His body felt good and hot. Alfred's hole was extremely tight around him, and he loved every minute of it. He gripped one of Alfred's legs and bucked a little. Alfred arched his back and screamed in a mix of surprise, pleasure, and pain. Ivan giggled and moved down so Alfred could see his face clearly.

"F-Fuck you."

Ivan gave a chaste kiss to the American's lips and pulled back. He ran his hand down to Alfred's thigh, and put his other hand on his hip. America took notice and knew what was coming. He relaxed as much as possible, and looked up at Ivan. The Russian gave a smile and moved. He thrusted in deep, deeper than anything has ever gone up Alfred's ass, which was partially nothing. The Russian's full length and width became sheathed in a tight heat that was insanely good.

"So tight Fredka!"

He grunted as he pulled back out and moved back in. Alfred was shivering and moaning in bliss. His body was putty in Ivan's hands, especially when he reached up, and began stroking Nantucket.

"G-God! Fuck!"

"My name подсолнечник. Say my name."

He thrusted slowly and curled his fingers around Nantucket. Not waiting long to get what he wanted.

"I-Ivan! Damn!"

He smiled and kissed America feverishly, and began to move faster again. Plunging his huge cock deep and pulling out, repeating this over and over. America rocked his hips while the Russian moved in him. He let out deep throated moans and loud gasps. Every lewd sound and shiver the American made went straight to Russia's cock.

Ivan kept hold of Nantucket for a little while then slipped his hand down to Alfred's cock. He gripped the young country and squeezed Florida almost painfully. Alfred had tears go down his face as he felt this, and as he felt Ivan press his thumb to his slit. Moving it in circles smearing the beads of pre-cum.

"Shit Ivan!"

America clawed at his pillow and the sheets, as his back arched, his mouth open in a silent scream. The result of the huge manhood inside him, hitting his sweet spot just right. Russia leaned down to kiss the blond under him, but said blond had other plans. Alfred hooked his arms around Ivan, and rolled over. Ivan was now on his back, and the blond was in his lap. America let out a moan and shivered, as he sunk down on the Russian's length.

Ivan enjoyed the view that he had of America immensely. He always loved this position over others, because he could see his cock move in and out of the other, and see more of their body. And America was giving him just that. The honey blond had his hand's spread out across his broad chest, hunched over a little making his abs more definite. His hair was starting to stick to his face, his blush highlighted his ocean blue eyes. Florida was leaking, the pre-cum dribbling down his erection, as it twitched from wanting attention and release.

"так красиво."

Alfred leaned down and kissed Ivan heatedly. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth enjoying his still toothpaste fresh taste. Ivan gave a low moan into the kiss, as he felt Alfred run his fingers over his neck. Soon Alfred left his lips and went to his neck. He kissed, bit, and licked it; enjoying Ivan's reactions.

"F-Fredka!"

Alfred smiled and moaned as he felt Ivan's cock twitch in him. Russia placed his hands onto the blond's hips, and pushed him back. America let out a sultry moan as he was pulled away from his lover's neck and took the hint. He kept his hands flat on Russia's chest and pushed up. Sliding up the cold nation's length, then slamming back down. He let out a scream as his spot was hit dead on. Ivan began to move Alfred's hips to get him to move faster.

" C-Come on подсолнечник."

Alfred began to start the process again, pushing up and slamming down. Lewd noises and his lover's name spilled out of his mouth as his hole was abused.

"A-Ah yes!"

He rocked his hips hard and fast, letting out a yelp as Ivan bucked into him. He lolled his head, and hunched over a little bit trying to stay upright.

"You like that, da?"

America nodded and in response Ivan bucked again. The honey blond shivered and began working back up his rhythm, as Ivan rocked his hips and bucked. Every time he'd go up and come down, Ivan would buck up and slam into him.

"Holyfuckingshit!"

Alfred clawed at Ivan's chest, leaving red lines behind, as he felt his body being consumed by heat and lust. He was close, so dame close. Russia was feeling it too, the heat pooling in his lower half. He bit his lip and started thrusting up into America's insanely tight heat.

"I-I'm cu-cumming!"

Alfred moaned as he said this, and then gasped as he felt Ivan sit up. Russia sat up against the headboard of his bed, and held onto Alfred as he pounded up into him. Alfred had his arms around Ivan's neck, and his head rested on his shoulder as Ivan moved. Alfred was panting heavily and moaning loudly.

"I-IVAN!"

America arched his back sharply, and brung his head up as he came. His body convulsed as his cock released its hot cum onto Ivan's chest and his own. The constricting heat that arrived as America orgasmed, soon took Ivan. Making him release his seed deep into America, and fill him to the point of overflowing out around his dick.

"Alfred!"

Once they finished Alfred feel back onto the bed and Ivan followed suite. Their panting was the only thing that could be heard, and the air smelled like sex. It was a peaceful moment between them, and they smiled softly as their breathing began to level out.

"Told, told you I wouldn't hurt you," Ivan said with a smile.

"Wha, whatever! Your monster cock…I'm not going to be able to walk straight, let alone get up!"

Alfred punched Ivan in the arm playfully, and soon found himself under the Russian again. He smiled down at he blond and kissed him, but it was short lived. Alfred's stomach growled at him loudly. Ivan chuckled and Alfred blushed slightly.

"S-Shut up! I'm hungry!"

"Da, da. It's understandable. No breakfast, and long sex can make one quite hungry, da?"

"Yeah."

Alfred gave a lopsided smile and Ivan got up. Alfred sat up too, but slowly for his backside did hurt a little. Ivan watched for a bit, and laughed as he turned to get the hotel phone. Alfred watched as he did so, and noticed the time. _~10 am…Wow.~ _Russia placed the phone on the bed between them, and looked at America.

"Will you do the honors Fredka," he asked while gesturing to the phone.

"My pleasure!"

Alfred dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"Room Service, how may I help you?"

For the rest of the day they ate, went to the beach, watched a movie, and sat on the balcony watching the ocean. Alfred on Ivan's lap, as they watched it roll and pull at the beach. Their summer vacation continued like this, and as much as Alfred hated to admit it, he'd have to pay a certain Frenchmen a thank you later.

* * *

**Translations:**

Так красиво - So beautiful

подсолнечник - sunflower

моя любовь - my love

Nyet - no

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews welcomed!*The story is over! But I'm posting up an extra story for this. It'll be chapter 10 and its sexy! ;3 That'll be up later today or tomorrow* **


	10. Extra: Summer Love

**Extra: Summer Love**

"Come on you gotta be faster than that!"

A loud honey blond swam further out into the ocean, and a pale ash blond was trying to keep up.

"Fredka, I'm still not used to this!"

The American smiled and shook his head in a for-shame manner, and swam back to the country in distress.

"You really need to get used to it!"

He splashed some water into the others face, which resulted in the other splashing back. Soon the two were in an all out fighting match in the water. Dunking each other under water, and trying to drown the other.

They finally gave up on the fight and got out of the water.

"Ivan, I'm hungry."

The blond wobbled a little as he walked through the sand, and slumped over into the taller nation's side.

"Would you like me to cook something?"

"Yes!"

The young country straightened up, and stopped in his tracks. The Russian soon stopped and looked back at him.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Let's race. The first one to the house gets to choose what to eat."

Ivan thought about it for awhile then agreed with a nod. He went back to were Alfred was and readied himself.

"Ready, set, go!"

Alfred ran off as fast as he could and Ivan followed suite. They both weren't really getting ahead of the other, because they were pretty well matched. Also, because they were running in sand, barefoot, with soaking wet trunks, that threatened to fall off. Alfred, however, managed to get to the grass first, and was able to pull ahead. Reaching the door of his beach house first.

"Whoa! Ah shit…I, I won!"

Ivan came up the stairs at a jog, up to the porch, and grabbed his towel of the railing. He dried off as best he could not really caring for America's victory.

"Da, you won. So what do you want to eat?"

America rambled off what he wanted, knowing good well that half of it Russia didn't know how to make it or what it was. He did this as the older man opened the door and they stepped in. It had an inviting and homey feeling to it that Ivan adored. There were surfboards and skateboards lining the walls. Pictures of past trips to the house of various sizes hung also on those walls. An unnecessarily large flat screen TV surrounded by a coffee table, couch, and a loveseat. And in the loveseat sat two very oversized bears. A polar bear with a scarf and a brown bear with blue eyes. A set of stairs were off to the side, leading up to the bedrooms.

Once Ivan got into the kitchen he flipped the lights on, and Alfred plopped his wet self down on the island counter top. Ivan rummaged around in the fridge looking for things to make what Alfred wanted that he knew he could make. And as he did so he asked:

"Why didn't we just come here to begin with Alfred?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and shifted on the now wet counter top. He thought he was dry enough from the run, but he was wrong.

"I've told you, like a billion times already!"

"Nyet only three times. Now say it again."

Ivan turned with supplies to make fish tacos, and listened as America explained for the fourth time. He only wanted him to say it just to annoy him, and it was like punishment. For having them stay in a hotel, when they could have been in a nice secluded spot by the ocean, with their own beach.

"Weeeeeellll…As you know, I was suppose to be with Arthur all summer, not you. So I had a hotel for us, because if we where here he'd be all parental on me. Like about making the bed, sitting on the counter-" "While wet," said Ivan casually. "Psh, yeah while wet, and he'd try to cook for me."

Ivan laughed and smiled at Alfred.

"Well, you should not be sitting on counters подсолнечник."

Ivan moved to be in front of Alfred.

"It's my house!"

Alfred crossed his arms and Ivan got between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Da, that it is. But you could get sick being wet like this."

He leans forward and runs his tongue over Alfred's torso. Catching a water droplet that was running down his body.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm drying you."

Ivan looked up at Alfred, smiling innocently, and America laughed.

"Well if your gonna dry me like that, I think we should go upstairs."

Russia mulled over this idea and disagreed.

"Why not here? We're already um…set up, da?"

Alfred laughs mildly and pushes Ivan's head away from his chest.

"Yeah, but a counter is not as comfortable as a bed."

The ash blond country sighed and nodded. He lifted Alfred's wet body off the counter and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Then to the bedroom."

Alfred just grumbled a few curses and such about how he can walk on his own, and how Ivan could be a douche at times.

Russia carried Alfred up the stairs, and to their bedroom. He kicked the door closed, and tossed Alfred onto the bed. He then went after him, pouncing on America, and held him close to his body, smiling childishly. Alfred wasn't all that amused, but soon started chuckling. His mouth going from a line to an upright curve.

"You are annoying pain in the ass. Ya know that right?"

Ivan nuzzled his face into the crook of Alfred's neck.

"Da, but so are you."

He kissed Alfred's neck then nipped at it. His hickey from their first time still there, but faint. He slipped his fingers under Alfred's trunks.

"We should get rid of these, there getting the bed wet."

"Go ahead big guy."

Russia pulled off the wet trunks and tossed them. Alfred instantly shivered once they were gone.

"Cold?"

"N-No."

Russia smiled and examined Alfred's body. He could tell he was cold, and not just from the slight shaking.

"You are, this part tells me," he drags a finger over Alfred's cock down to his balls, "and this part of you as well."

He moves his finger up to Alfred's perked nipples and pinches one of them. Alfred moans and shivers, goosebumps began prickling all over his body.

"F-Fine I'm cold! Stop messing with me!"

The older nation smiles, and lays his body on top of Alfred.

"Nyet, I am going to warm you up."

He moves a hand back to Florida and begins to stroke it. He places a few chaste kisses on Alfred's chest going up to his lips. He locks their lips in an innocent kiss, which becomes heated and not so innocent. Ivan slips his tongue into America's mouth and America does the same. Their tongues mingle playfully then fight for dominance. Russia continues to stroke the blond and moves his other hand up to America's ahoge. He curled Nantucket around his finger, making America blush deeply and moan into the kiss. Alfred pulled back from the kiss as he felt his body get warmer and shivered. He let another moan slip out and he could feel Florida begin to rise.

"No f-fair."

Before Ivan could ask what he meant Alfred was attacking his neck. Ivan's stroking ceased as he feels Alfred tease his neck. He moaned loudly as Alfred began to get the upper hand and get on top of him. Alfred shoved a hand down Ivan's damp trunks and began to stroke the semi hard organ in them.

"F-Fredka!"

Ivan's body twitched a little as Alfred began stroking him in his wet trunks. His cock began to come fully erect as Alfred continued to stroke and tease him. Ivan's mind was clouded, and he felt as if his body had shut down. Now he could see how it was unfair. He felt America pull off his trunks, and move down his body.

"Amerika?"

The American looked up, his blue eyes meeting violet and smiled. He stuck his tongue out and ran it down Ivan's body, dipping it into his navel, and kissing the rest of the way down. He stuck his tongue out again and ran it up Russia's length to the top then down to the base on the underside. The older country gave a low groan as he felt the blond do this. He shivered as he felt Alfred stick his tongue into his slit, then run it around the head of his massive cock.

America smiled at Ivan's reactions and kept going. He kissed the tip of the other nation's manhood, then took him into his mouth. He got as much of Russia as he could into his mouth and what he didn't his hands took care of.

The Russian reached down and stroked Alfred's hair, not touching Nantucket on purpose, as Alfred began to deep throat his length. He gave low moans and grunts as Alfred's wet warm mouth took him. His cock hitting the back of his throat. It took his all to not just buck into him, and throat fuck him.

He shivered and noticed that Alfred tired to move his head to were he'd touch Nantucket. Ivan smiled at this and obliged. Alfred moaned around Russia's cock as Nantucket was played with. He whined when he lost the touch, but was silenced when Ivan pulled him off his cock.

"That's enough."

America had a glazed look in his eyes, as Ivan moved around him and put him on his back. Russia got between his legs, and leaned down to kiss Alfred. He also gripped the blond's cock and put it against his own. Stroking them together bring Florida to full erection like his own. The ash blond broke the kiss and nibbled on America's ear.

"A-Ahh Ivan dude, come o-on already!"

"Lube Fredka."

America nodded and reached over to his nightstand. He opened up the drawer, and fished out a purple bottle of lube and handed it to Ivan.

"Thank you подсолнечник."

"Just hurry it up."

Ivan chuckles softly and then hands the lube back to Alfred.

"Prep yourself."

America looked at him annoyed, and Ivan got off of him and rolled onto his back. Laying up against the headboard. He gestured for Alfred to move over to the footboard on the bed, so he'd be in front of him, and start the show.

"Fine, asshole."

Russia smiled innocently and watched as Alfred got into position. America didn't want to do it himself, he liked it better when Ivan did it. But he didn't mind putting on a show for the Russian. It honestly turned him on even more, but one of these days Ivan's going to be bottom willing or not!

With this cemented in America's brain he began to open the lube and prep himself. He leaned back against the footboard of his bed, and spread his legs so Russia could see everything. He slipped his lubed fingers down to his hole that twitched against the pad of his finger. He blushed slightly and wiggled it in. It didn't take long to add the second then the third. He stretched himself as much as he could, and it was hard not to just jerk off as he did this. Ivan must have caught on to this, because he grabbed Alfred's free hand that seemed to be slowly making it's way to his cock, and pulled his other hand from his hole.

"That will do. Do not need мой подсолнечника trying to do anything unnecessary, da?"

"Fuck you man!"

"That is what I intend мой дорогой."

Russia smiled innocently and pulled America into his lap and kissed him. He then leaned back and gave Alfred the lube.

"You just want me to do the work, huh?"

"Da, you caught me."

Alfred shook his head and laughed a little. He squeezed the lube into his hand and used it to cover Russia's cock. He then tossed the bottle off somewhere in the room, and slid up Ivan's body. Ivan held his manhood steady, and had a hand on Alfred's ass to help guide him onto it.

"A-AH! S-Shit, it's still a little tight!"

"Da, b-but it is good."

The two shivered as Alfred sunk down onto Ivan's cock with his tight ass.

"Move Fredka."

"E-Eager much."

Alfred smirked as he said this, and Ivan pinched his thigh roughly.

"Ouch!"

"Move."

Alfred glared at him and began to move.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, подсолнечник."

Russia moved his hands to Alfred's left thigh and the other to the small of his back. He pushed and pulled, guiding Alfred as he rocked his hips and moaned loudly.

"God, I-Ivan!"

Alfred bit his lower lip as he placed his hands on Ivan's chest and pushed up. His ass rising up then falling back down. Ivan helped pulling Alfred up, and then he thrusted up meeting Alfred halfway when he came down. America arched his back and cried out as he felt that special bundle of nerves get struck dead on.

They continued this rhythm for a while until Ivan decided to change it. He held onto America and turned him around still on his manhood so he'd be in reverse.

"R-Reverse c-cowboy?"

The Russian didn't say anything as he continued to move around. He then pushed Alfred face down into the bed and got onto his knees. They were now in Alfred's favorite position. Being in doggy style made Russia go in deeper and move faster.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck, YES!"

Ivan was pulling on Nantucket and rocking his hips. He curled the ahoge around his finger as he pulled out, and pulled on it sharply as he thrusted back in deep. His massive cock was being squeezed tightly as he moved, it was to the point of it being unbearable. It was too good, and he felt like was melting in Alfred's heat.

He let go of Nantucket and gripped Alfred's hips roughly, as he began to move faster. Alfred clawed at the bed sheets, as he felt Ivan pound into him hard and fast. His hips stung as he felt the cold nation's fingers dig into him, no doubt leaving their imprint behind.

"AAHH S-SHIT!"

Alfred finally took hold of the footboard, and used it as support as Russia fucked him.

"Damn it, Vanya, more!"

Ivan smiled at hearing his nickname and did as asked. He reached down and pulled on Alfred's hair. Bringing him up to look at him, then gave him a bruising kiss. Their teeth click together as they both rocked their hips into each other. They pulled apart and went back to picking up their pace. Alfred's fingers dug into the cherry oak footboard as he felt his lover move. He was getting close to climaxing, Florida twitched and was already weeping.

"Fuck Ivan! I-I'm close!"

"Ладно, с-дерьмо!"

They moved together a few move times before finally climaxing. Alfred arched his back and screamed Russia's name in ecstasy. His cum splashing out onto the footboard. Ivan clung to America as he released deep into him. Clawing at his body as he grunted his name in pleasure.

The Russian pulled out once he rode out his orgasm in his blond lover, and flopped back onto the bed. America was slumped against the footboard, but slowly made his way back up the head of the bed. He laid next to Ivan exhausted.

"Damn…"

"Dа. я не могу больше двигаться."

"Ah, English has left the building I see."

"Da."

Russia rolled over and pulled America close to his body. He nuzzled his hair with his face and sighs in content.

"Я люблю тебя Альфред."

"Heh, love you too Ivan."

They laid in bed, letting their exhaustion over come them. The evening sun shines though the curtains, bathing them in warmth. Russia hums quietly as he enjoys it, and holds America tightly.

"Спокойной ночи дорогая."

Alfred laughs a little knowing it wasn't even dark outside.

"Night Vanya."

* * *

**Translations:**

подсолнечник - sunflower

мой дорогой - my darling

мой подсолнечника - my sunflower

Ладно, с-дерьмо! - Okay, s-shit!

Dа. я не могу больше двигаться. Yeah. I can't move anymore.

Я люблю тебя Альфред. I love you Alfred.

Спокойной ночи дорогая. Good night darling.

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* The story is over, and yes I finished the extra today! I just couldn't hold it for tomorrow! So here it is..was...eh in its glory! I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* I LIED ITS NOT OVER CHP 11 IS COMING NEXT THEN ITS OVER! FrUk in next chap just a heads up ;3**


	11. Extra: French and English

**Extra: French and English**

**FrUk**

It was another peaceful day in the English country side. A lovely cottage style mansion sat on a hill silently enjoying the peace, or so it appeared.

"Hey frog face, there was an envelope here," a bushy eye-browed man pointed to his nightstand. "Were is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about Angleterre."

The Brit eyed the flamboyant country coldly.

"Yes you do! I saw you looking at it before I had fallen asleep a few days ago!"

The blond Brit was now snarling at the other blond in annoyance.

"O-Oh zat letter I don't-"

"Shut it France you know where it is! You just said it was a letter! I didn't tell you that, I asked about an envelope!"

France was sinking into his arm chair trying to slip through it to escape. But the blue plush chair wasn't giving away any time soon, leaving France stuck with an angry England in front of his face.

"Well um, ohonhon…Fine, I'll tell you, but first please lay back down."

The Frenchmen tried to make the Brit lay down on the union jack bedding, but to no avail.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly healthy now, so tell me!"

It's been a week since England had been sick, and its been a week that France had done what he did. France tried again and succeeded in making him at least sit down.

"Calm down mon cher," Francis smiled deviously after giving a heavy sigh. He straightened up in the arm chair by England's bed and crossed his legs. "I, zent it to Russia."

The look on England's face was priceless. Oh how Francis wished he had a camera to capture this moment…Oh wait, he does. He pulls out his cell phone and snaps a beautiful picture of his Brit and smiled. The expression on England's face was pure confusion then worry and hatred as it finally hit him.

"You wanker! How could you do that!?"

Instantly England rummaged through his nightstand, and found his cell phone.

"You know damn well how Alfred feels about Russia, and Russia is a bloody creep!"

He frantically dials a number and gets off of his bed. He starts pacing around the room in anxiety as it rings. Close to the last ring it's answered.

_"Hey England! What's up, feeling better?"_

Arthur breaths a sigh of relief and stops pacing. He didn't answer at first wanting to see if he could pick up on anything in the background. He only heard shuffling and a small thud, probably America sitting down somewhere.

"I'm fine America. I-"

_"Really?! That's awesome dude!"_

"Yes, it is. Now I want to ask you something."

_"Sure."_

Arthur runs a hand through his hair, and looks back at France, then at his window.

"Um…did you go on the vacation?"

There was a slight pause, and some more shuffling noises before the other spoke again.

_"Yeah…"_

"Okay, with whom, just out of curiosity…"

Another pause, no shuffling nose could be heard.

_"Um, with Ivan…"_

America stretched out Russia's name in a way that every letter was drawn out. As if trying not to say it, but knowing he had to. England pinched the bridge of his noise, and glared at nothing unparticular.

"So…You know France sent him when I was sick?"

_"Yeah."_

"…And you and Ivan hadn't had any…problems?"

England was trying to find a word for their situation, and France was smiling as he eased dropped. Once he heard this the flamboyant country went up behind the shorter nation and listened.

_"N-No…um, we're cool."_

Instantly France grabs the phone out of England's grasp.

"Hey you bloody frog! Give that back!"

France being taller was able to avoid England's grabby hands, and rushed over to the arm chair. He stood on it, and proceeded to talk.

"Oh ma petite Amérique! So you and Russia have fallen in love, no?"

England ceased his actions and listened. France had a devious smirk and waited for an answer.

_"Uh…*_shuffling, crinkling_* Gi..Give that back!"_

The Frenchmen could hear more shuffling then an "Oof." of someone probably being pushed down. Then a voice spoke.

_"Привет, Francis."_

Francis's smirk widened to a full on stalker/victory smile, as he heard America demand to have his phone back, just to get a hearty no in a Russian accent.

"So how about zit Russia?"

England was still listening anxiously.

_"Da, we're madly in love. I could not get Fredka to stop touching me all day,"_ the Russian said in his creepy innocent childish voice.

Instantly a scream of "HELL NO!" came blaring through the phone, and a deep but slightly creepy laugh followed. France was laughing too on his end of the phone at hearing this. Soon the commotion on the other end died down and the Russian voice spoke smoothly into the phone.

_"Well, we have to be going now."_

"Of course, don't let moi stop you! Amour waits for no man!"

There was some crinkling and shuffling as the phone was passed around on the other end. A familiar "Geez…" being breathed into the phone.

"Adieu Amérique, I'll be expecting a thank you when your trip is over ma chérie."

There was a exasperated "Okay, see ya." in response then a click as the call ended. England was stunned. He moved away from France and sat on his bed; the Frenchmen climbed down, and rested against the chair he had stood in.

"So…America and Russia…"

France gave a soft smile and shook his head.

"If you want to go on vacation still, I can take you ma chérie. A love vacation!"

England gets up from his bed, standing at its side. His eyes narrow and his face flushing red.

"To hell with you, frog! Like I'd go on a love, or any kind of vacation with you!"

France puts the back of his hand on his forehead, and his other hand clutching his chest. His eyes slipping shut. He leans back on the chair in fake dramatic hurt.

"Oh Arthur! My Arthur, your words wound my French love!"

England glares at him and Francis straightens back up. The blond quickly moves over to Arthur and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Bloody hell!"

Arthur tries to fight it, but to no avail.

"Come now Angleterre. You can't tell me zat a nice vacation in, Seychelles, wouldn't be nice!"

He pulls the Brit's face up to his and smiles. The Englishmen had a light dusting of pink covering his face.

"Oh-honhonhon, I can see it now. You and me on ze beach, as ze sun sets. I'd be holding you in my lap, and as ze sun vanishes from sight-" At this moment France leans down and kisses Arthur on the lips innocently. "We kiss."

Arthur was dazed and looked absolutely irresistible…for about 10 seconds.

"You bloody perverted frog! How dare you-"

France had cut him off with another kiss; it was deep and passionate. Their lips moved together and separated for air.

"Honnêtement Arthur, no need to be so grouchy."

Francis laid on his accent thickly, and Arthur glared at him halfheartedly.

"Bloody git…"

The taller blond smiled happily at this.

"Good, now kiss your lover!"

As soon as France said this he pushed Arthur onto the bed and pounced on him. Arthur grumbled out a few lengthy British curses, and France just laughed deviously as he loomed over the Brit, and tried to strip him.

This was their thing. To fight and have sex as hard as possible. To tease the other and say they hate each other, but knowing full well the truth. This was French and English at work.

Francis smashed their lips together as he pulled off England's pants. The Brit tried to keep them up, not liking to always be the one undressed first, but the Frenchmen's lips were too distraction.

"B-Bloody hell!"

Arthur tried to push Francis back once his pants had been removed, but the other blond just straddled his hips. He hooked his fingers around the Englishmen's tie and smiled.

"Come on mon amour, just relax. See you do need a vacation!"

France winked at the man below him and leaned down to plant an innocent kiss on his cheek. He made a trail of kisses down Arthur's neck as he undid the tie and shirt. He bit down on the blond's neck, making him gasp and groan a little as he licked and sucked on the now forming bruise.

"F-Francis…"

Brittan reached his hands up, and began to undo the other country's clothes. He undid the cloak, then the shirt under it. He started to push it off just as France began to pull off his shirt. France smiled and let Brittan pull his shirt and cloak off first. Once off, he pulled off England's jacket and shirt. The garments were tossed onto the floor carelessly, joining England's pants.

France leans down and kissed England passionately, as he feels the Brit pull on his pants.

"Heh, mon amour, you're so impatient," the Frenchmen cooed once the kiss was broken.

"Sh-Shut it!"

Arthur was blushing a deep red at hearing Francis's comment.

"AH!"

England had let out a sharp gasp as he felt France palm his half-mast erection through his union jack boxers. Arthur held onto France's arms, digging his fingers into his skin, as he squirmed from the teasing strokes and hard squeezes.

"A-Ah! W-Wanker, stop t-teasing!"

France gave the now fully erected cock a rough squeeze making England buck his hips.

"So rude, honestly Arthur, I thought you had manners!"

Francis laughed mildly as he said this and continued to tease Big Ben.

"D-Damn it!"

The Brit growled low in annoyance and bucked his hips gain.

"Come on Francis!"

France smiles creepily and slips his fingers under the waistband of the boxers. He leans down and gives England a sultry kiss. Their tongues dancing around each other, caressing the other, enjoying the others taste. Arthur groans into the kiss as he feels the Eiffel Tower grind against him. They soon pulled apart and France kisses up to Arthur's ear.

"Beg for me again chéri."

Arthur was reluctant to do such a thing, but he soon surrendered once he felt France grind into him again.

"Fuck, come on France!"

"Nuh-uh, say my name like before."

France waved a finger in a for-shame manner as he said this, and the Englishmen just snarled at him. The shorter blond had half a mind to knee the Frenchmen above him in the balls, but held back.

"Come on Francis!"

"Mmm…Say please."

"Bloody hell go fu-Aaahhhmmngh!"

France ground his cock into England's again.

"Tsk, again Angleterre, manners."

The Brit let a few colorful curses slip his lips about how he practically invented manners, and that the French frog had no right to pester him like this about them. He bit his lower lip as, once again Big Ben was ground on, making him finally give in.

"Come on Francis, p-please!"

The Frenchmen smiled and clasped Arthur in a hug; nuzzling his face against the others red one.

"Oh mon cher of course!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as France pulled back and quickly slipped off his boxers. England shivered as Big Ben sprang up to be hit by the cool air of the room. France smirked and put his finger on the tip of England's cock. He pressed it on to the slit earning a groan of pleasure, then moved it in circles as beads of pre-cum started to form.

"You're very wet Arthur," he cooed.

"Sh-Shut it! Hurry it up!"

France shook his head in a for-shame manner and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"So eager."

The French blond slipped out of his own flag boxers, and reached over to the Brit's nightstand. He opened the draw, and fished out the bottle of lube that he kept there for them. England was watching him as he did so, and as he popped the cap on the bottle.

Once France's fingers were coated he slipped his fingers down to England's entrance. He teasingly tapped the pad of one of his lubed fingers against the blond Brit's hole. Arthur gasped at feeling the cool lube touch his hot body, then groaned as he finally felt the finger wiggle in.

"F-Francis! Ah!"

He moaned loudly as he felt the finger move in deeper then a second slipped in beside it. His body shivered as he felt his lover, as annoying as he was, work on him gently. A third soon joined in and in no time England was reduced to just ragged breathing and moaning as the fingers moved. England bit his lower lip as he tried to stifle a scream, which failed, as he felt his sweet spot being caressed by France's fingers. France knows every sensitive spot on England, and he always enjoyed teasing him to near insanity with them.

"AAHHH! D-Damnitall! Y-You bloody F-French wanker s-stop it!"

England couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode or pass out if France kept pressing into that spot, the constant pleasure becoming overwhelming. Big Ben was also agreeing with this feeling. The tip was red and leaking, as it throbbed and twitched, begging to be relived.

"Oh-honhonhonhon, mon petit angleterre est si mignon, non?"

"W-Will you shut it!"

Arthur was blushing a deep red that highlighted his green eyes. He couldn't understand most of what the frog said due to the constant pleasure and foggy mind, but he was able to pick out a few words.

"Aaaww, very well mon amour."

Francis slipped his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He coated his Eiffel Tower evenly and got into position. He placed a hand on Arthur's thigh and another gripped his leg.

"Ready ma chérie?"

Arthur nodded, not caring to give a verbal response at the moment. France smiled sweetly at him and pushed the head of his manhood in. The blond Brit let out a sharp gasp, his breath hitching in his throat, followed by a low moan as France's cock filled him. His body shivered as the Eiffel Tower went in all the way, making Big Ben twitch and throb more.

The two countries had ragged breathing as they adjusted to the other. France's large cock being pushed into a tight hole, which felt unbearably good. He soon moved once England told him to do so in a seductive moan. A shiver ran up Francis's spine and he leaned down to give the other country a deep kiss. As they kissed France moved his hand from Arthur's thigh to the small of his back. He moved his other hand a little lower on the Brit's leg and shifted himself just a little.

France broke the kiss to allow much needed air to rush in to their lungs. He winked at England below him and cheesily mouthed out the words 'I love you.' in English. Arthur blushed and was about to say something about how cheesy it was, but France moved. The Frenchmen pulled his length out, almost all the way, then thrusted deep back in. He hit the Brit's sweet spot dead-on, resulting in him screaming his name and arching his back, as he fisted the bed sheets.

"GOD FRANCIS!"

France moved the Eiffel Tower in and out of Brittan's tight velveteen heat. Groaning in pleasure, as the other moaned and bucked into his thrusts.

"Oh mon amour!"

France rocked his hips a little before continuing to thrust deeper.

"More!"

France thrusted faster into England as hard as he could. Arthur reached up and wrapped his arms around Francis's neck. He ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled on it as he was thrusted into.

"O-Oh Francis!"

"A-Arthur!"

France groaned as he moved in the Brit. He soon pulled out completely, to much of England's displeasure.

"Bl-Bloody frog wh-"

"Roll, over."

Arthur looked at him oddly, but did as he was told. France smiled and laid on top of him, his chest to Arthur's back. France's thumbing heart could be felt against the heaving back of England, the two panting heavily as they got into position. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the Brit's ear. The ear turned bright red which made France laugh softly.

"So cute."

Francis could tell that Brittan was going to say something, so he maneuvered himself. He pulled Brittan's hips up and slipped the Eiffel Tower back into him.

"AAAHH!"

The Brit's back bowed as France straightened up and thrusted into him. England had his face smooshed against the bed, as he gripped the sheets tightly. Arthur rocked his hips back into Francis's thrust.

"D-Damn it!"

The Englishmen's sweet spot was getting hit relentlessly. If this kept up he'd cum in no time.

"F-Francis!"

Francis, at that moment, had reached down and gripped Big Ben. He began stroking it in time with his thrusting. The French blond dug his nails into Arthur's hip as he moved faster and deeper. God it felt good, and he could tell that his little England was a little over due for release.

"S-Shit Francis! I-I'm goinn-AAAHH-SH-SHIT!"

Arthur moaned loudly and ground his hips back as he felt France squeeze his manhood. He was so close. That oh-so familiar heat pooling in his lower regions, his cock twitching and throbbing, weeping for release.

The two blond countries rocked their hips together, giving a few more good thrusts before they climaxed. Arthur arched his back, mouth open as a scream of his lovers name ripped out of him. He had tears running down his face and drool, as he came in the Frenchmen's hand. His essences squirting out into his palm, and on the union jack comforter. France held onto England as he released his white cum deep into him. He filled him to the brim and it overflowed out around his manhood. He bit his lower lip as he moaned out Brittan's name in ecstasy.

Once the two had rode out their orgasms, Arthur collapsed onto the bed and France fell on top of him. They didn't move, or say a word as their rugged breathing tried to level out. Soon France got off of England, due to the Brit pushing him off. The blond Frenchmen pouted, then snaked his arms around the Brit's waist, holding him close to his body.

"Mmm…So we'll be going on ze vacation, no?"

He nuzzled Arthur's hair as he waited for an answer. He soon got a heavy sigh and an exasperated mutter of:

"Fine…"

* * *

**Translations:**

Angleterre - England

mon cher - my dear

ma petite Amérique - my little America

Привет - Hello

moi - me

Adieu Amérique - Goodbye America

ma chérie - my darling

Honnêtement - Honestly

mon amour - my love

chéri - darling

mon petit angleterre est si mignon, non? - my little England is cute, no?

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* THE STORY IS FINALLY DDONE! So here it is..was...eh in its TRUE glory! This is my first ever FrUk so yeah...accomplishment! I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
